Threshold
by StarrNight
Summary: When Cliff brings his disturbing little sister home to MT, her presence attracts more bad luck than a hundred shattered mirrors. After an unbelievable vistor, Ann is given the chance to help a lost soul...a girl cursed and destined to pay the price. MTM 4
1. It's Still Mineral Town

_ZOMG! It's finally here! Threshold is here. Thank you to all those who have been waiting eagerly for the release of the latest installment in the Mineral Town Maiden series. _

_IMPORTANT: You must understand where this fits into the MTM timeline. I highly recommend that you read __**Raindrops, Season of Love **__and __**Gag Me with a Corncob **__before reading this story. It takes place about five years after __**Raindrops**__ began and about a year after Kai and Popuri return from traveling as was seen in the epilogue of __**Season of Love. **__Plus, it also starts up immediately after the chapter labeled 'Nothing Gold Can Stay' in __**Love Sucks. **__So please, read the other stories in the series before reading this if you truly want to appreciate it._

_But all that aside, I'm so excited about this story! As you should know, __**Threshold **__is Ann's piece of the MTM series. Please enjoy and I'll update as soon as I can!_

CHAPTER ONE: It's Still Mineral Town

It was amazing how much one person could be such a big part in another person's life. It had only been one day since Cliff had left Mineral Town to bring his little sister home, but to Ann it had seemed like a year. Even Alex was out of temper, moping around and refusing to play with her dolls, complaining that she missed her Daddy too much. Of course Ann's father, Doug didn't even know that Cliff was gone--he never knew what was happening, thanks to his turning into the worst kind of hermit ever since he claimed he saw his dead wife the year before. Ann sighed and sat down on a chair. She was due in half a season and was reaching the 'very uncomfortable stage' of her pregnancy.

_Why did he have to leave now? I could really have used his help around the Inn last night. Of course Duke and Basil _would _choose last night to have their little man-party. _She thought, running her fingers through her shoulder-length fire red hair. Even Rick had become a part of the party--they say that when people are married for a while, they start emulating each other. Karen was beginning to rub off on him. Ann had refused to serve drinks at their table, but Duke Aym and Rick Simons had started arguing about the fact that Duke still hadn't paid off the debt to Karen's parents at the store.

_That _had been going on for ages. In the years since the Courreges had opened the Supermarket, the Ayms had worked up a huge tab and had never fulfilled it. But Jeff wasn't the kind who would demand payment--he usually left that to his wife, Sasha. When even _she _couldn't extract the funds from old tight-fisted Duke, Karen had stepped in. She told the tale to all of the girls later. It was glorious to listen to. She had slipped sleeping tablets in his water, done some kind of Vulcan Death Grip that she had seen on Star Trek and picked his pocket for his wallet. The wallet didn't contain enough to adequately declare the debt null and void--but it was a start! Duke stormed the Supermarket the next day (after drinking cup after cup of coffee to wake himself up) and demanded that Karen return his money.

"That little wench took advantage of me! I bet she put something poisonous in my drink!" He roared, backing Jeff against the wall.

Karen just smiled and fiddled with a fifty-G bill. "You liar! I took _some _of what was rightfully mine, and I'd do it again. How can I help it if you can't keep you eyes open, you cod?"

Duke fumed and curled his huge hands into fists. "If you weren't a girl…I'd strangle you."

"But sadly," Karen said placidly. "I am. And you know something else?"

"What?" Duke said through gritted teeth.

"You still owe us three thousand G. I'll get that at a later time. Have a nice day." With that, Karen waved the money around and disappeared into the back rooms. Duke, seeing that there was really nothing he could do without causing a major town incident and having Harris throw him under the jail that Mineral Town didn't have, stormed out of the store.

Mary was most disapproving when Karen related the story loudly over a round of cocktails. "There are better ways to negotiate with people, Karen. Violence should _never _be the answer."

"We'd already tried 'peaceful negotiations', Mary! He was being a complete butt and wouldn't pay. That's illegal." Karen took a huge gulp of her tequila and wiped her mouth proudly.

Claire grinned. "How are you planning on getting the other three thousand G?"

"I haven't decided. I bet he keeps all of his money under his mattress, what do you think?"

"Naw, I bet it's in the cellar, buried under the barrels." Ann said, enjoying being in the 'circle' again. It was crazy, now that all of the girls (with the exception of Mary) were married, it was just like the housewife group of Manna, Anna and Sasha all over again! Even Claire joined the group regularly. She had really come out of her shell lately.

There was so much tension between she and Mary back about four or five years ago, when Gray had accidentally double-dated both Claire and Mary on Mother's Hill. Mary had been heartbroken when the blonde farmer and the blacksmith eventually married…she was so in love with Gray…but that had been resolved when Joey came to town. Joey was Claire's brother. He moved into the house that used to be Barley's house, but Barley had died a while ago. The late rancher's granddaughter, May, was now living with her father, Kai and her step-mother, Popuri, in Kai's beach house.

Ann had long thought that there was something special between the shy librarian and the towheaded new farmer boy--no self-respecting boy spent two hours a day at a library unless there was a cute girl in the mix. Joey explained that he _liked _reading, but Ann wasn't convinced. Who actually _liked _reading? Joey was a very cool guy--even Elli admitted that. He was smart, hard-working and had an admirable sense of humour, kind of like his sister. Mary needed someone with some humour to balance her stolid personality out. The hard feelings between Mary and Claire eventually drifted away…well, they _had _to, considering Joey had asked Mary to marry him about a year after he moved to Mineral Town.

But he must have gotten cold feet…or something…because he left twelve days later--to find his "place in the world". Mary's heart was broken yet again, but Ann didn't know many of the details. Maybe he would come back. But the adverse effects on the black-haired girl was obvious. She spent most of her evenings on the beach dock, writing silently in a spiral-bound notebook. She never told the girls what she was writing about, but seeing as how she was, in fact, an authoress, she was probably writing a book of sorts.

Mary would be the last of the young adult Mineral Town generation to get married. Elli had been the first--she married her long-time sweetheart, Tim about five and a half years ago. It was a sweet ceremony with far too many flowers for Ann's taste. Following Elli and Tim were Gray and Claire, then Karen and Rick in a wedding that was the exact opposite of Elli and Claire's flowery ceremonies. Karen hated cleaning up the plants and just went with a bare church. Then Popuri and Kai got married (with a bit of drama, Pops ran out on her own wedding after learning that Kai was really May's father--but they married later.) and then they left to travel. While they were gone, Cliff and Ann finally tied the knot.

Ann had suggested that she and Cliff sky-dive off of Mother's Hill for the occasion, but her sweetheart didn't think too much of that idea. While turning green, he made an excuse that there wasn't a good parachute rental place for miles. Karen piped up and informed him that the neighboring city, Wyssh City, had a very inexpensive sky-diving parlor. He turned and gave her a stiff glare, causing her to conveniently remember that it had closed two years prior.

Thus, the wedding was just like the other four girls'. Flowers, cake, crying women and uncomfortable clothes. Ann had wanted to pick out her own bridesmaids' dresses, so she chose bright orange for the fabric. "It's such a happy color! What do you think?" She asked her bridesmaids, Elli, Karen, Mary and Claire. Popuri couldn't attend because she was in Green Wells with Kai.

"…Are you sure you wouldn't rather have a sweeter color…like blue…or a light green?" Elli asked tentatively.

Claire ran her hand over the orange cloth. "Orange just doesn't say 'wedding'."

Ann grinned. "Nope! It doesn't say 'wedding'. It _screams _'Ann's wedding'!"

"Traditional colors for bridesmaid's dresses," Mary was reading aloud at a table in the mess room in the back of the Inn. "are pink, lavender, burgundy, light blue and varying shades of green. Red is rare and is used for more period-style weddings.' This book, _300 Weddings, _doesn't even mention orange."

Karen was flipping through another book, _Not-So-Boring-Brides. _"Hey, Ann, Callie Forbes of Western Weddings Inc. used Godzilla costumes for the whole wedding party! What about that? I bet you could do Mothra with the orange…Cliff could be--"

"Bad idea!" Claire interjected. "Focus, Karen." She turned to Ann, still holding the orange fabric. "What pattern did you select?"

Ann reached into a pocket on the apron she wore over her overalls that mirrored the farmer girl's style. "It's right here. Look, you guys." All of the girls clumped around the pattern.

Elli grinned. "That's beautiful, Ann. It's kind of…flamboyant for me, though. Wouldn't a purple look wonderful with that square neck?"

"Purple? What do you think these dresses are? Grape lollipops? Besides, I already purchased the fabric." It was decided that the dresses would be orange. When Ann presented the first dress-prototype, Mary was the first to try it on.

"Holy corncob! You look like a yield sign, Mary." Karen clucked her tongue in giddy disapproval.

Elli wrung her hands. "Oh…dear…"

"Fabulous!" Ann was thrilled. "The orange is amazing. That's a winner for certain." She clapped her hands delightedly.

When she looked back on her wedding pictures, she laughed at the bridesmaids' grimaces, Stu's absentminded picking-off of his ring-bearer coat buttons, May's blurred figure (the flower girl was twirling half the ceremony) and Cliff's lovingly petrified face. He personally thought that the orange was hideous--but he kept that to himself. It was only one day of it…so really…what did it matter? To make Ann smile, he convinced his best man, Gray, to wear an orange tiger lily in his buttonhole.

Just like Gray and Claire's big day, strangely enough, Ann's wedding came right after a death. It was about three months after Popuri and Kai left that Lillia took a turn for the worse and died one afternoon, after residing at the Clinic for a little over a week. Rick took it hard and vowed to keep the Poultry Farm just as prosperous and well-kept as it had been when Lillia was alive. Her grave was decorated with festive flowers on the morning of the wedding.

Rick had kept his word, too. He began growing corn year-round in a greenhouse, grinding it up and using it to make chicken feed, which he shipped to many towns and farms in the area. The profits soared and the Simons family became the first family in Mineral Town to invest their money in a bank in the city instead of keeping it in a box under the bed. (Or in Duke's case, in the bathroom behind the toilet.) May had helped a lot while she still lived with them after Barley died two years after Lillia's death. She was sixteen now, with long black braids that were a mirror image of her mother's, Joanna's, brown plaits.

Ann rubbed a hand lovingly over her huge belly and smiled. Reminiscing over all the past years in Mineral Town was comforting. It reminded her that Cliff would be home soon, with his little sister from Forget-Me-Not Valley. Apparently there had been some kind of tragedy in the valley, Cliff's grandmother who was Lumina's guardian died, leaving Lumina homeless. Or something like that. Ann didn't have all of the details. She stood up and made her way to the back room. It was time to start supper--she wanted the Inn to smell good when the two came home.

The door was opened forty-five minutes later. Alex ran to her father, yelling with pleasure. "Daddy!" She shrilled. Cliff knelt down and accepted the girl into his arms. Ann came around the corner and took in his figure admiringly.

"You're a sight for sore eyes. Now you can help with dinner, right?" She stepped over to him and nestled into his shoulder when his arms closed around her tenderly.

He backed up a bit. "Ann, I'd like you to meet my little sister, Lumina." Ann backed away from him and looked at his sister for the first time. Something twistingly cold and strange touched her senses when she gazed at the girl. The air seemed to hang like a shroud around Ann's head. It was so unnerving that she took a step back unwittingly. Something wasn't right about this girl. Something foreign and yet so familiar in the back of Ann's mind.

It awoke a nameless memory that had long been asleep.


	2. I Don't Know

_I'm back from my temporary hiatus and will be posting chapters like crazy this next week. Here's another chapter. I really hope you enjoy it! _

_Special thanks to Momo-chan12, like red on a rose, 1angelette, Awesome Rapidash, Morgan Lee Faye, Moonlit Dreaming, kisa-chan-2006, Libra 1, Midnight Raining Down and The Scarlet Sky! Gawsh I love you guys!_

CHAPTER TWO: I…Don't Know

When the initial shock was over, Ann found that she quickly adjusted to the cold feeling around the new girl. Cliff seemed not to feel it at all. The memory that had been stirred into the light was pushed back into darkness just as quickly as it had surfaced. As a matter of fact, Ann found that Lumina was indeed an intelligent and lucrative person to carry on a conversation with. She was attractive as well as interesting. "So tell me about Forget-Me-Not Valley. I've never been outside of Mineral Town." Ann asked excitedly.

"It's…small…and the people are very closely knit." Lumina took a drink of the iced tea that was served with dinner. "It's almost impossible to keep anything a secret there. _Almost _impossible, anyway. The local gossips, Muffy and Celia, discuss everything from couples to grudges to theories about couples and grudges."

Ann grinned. "Well, you can find gossip circles everywhere. In this town we have the Fantastic Three--which consists of Manna, Anna and Sasha. It used to be the Fantastic Four…but Lillia died a few years ago and she hasn't been replaced in their gossip huddle."

"If Muffy were here, she'd join in an instant!"

"Did you have any special festivals in your old hometown?"

Lumina made a confused expression. "No…we all had dinner at the Blue Bar in autumn if that's what you mean. Do you have festivals?"

Cliff entered the conversation, having finished his plate of happy eggplant. "Oh, there are tones of festivals around here. In fact, you're just in time for the fireworks festival. It'll be in a few days. Everyone in town gathers on the beach to watch fireworks."

"That's so neat! What else do you do?" Lumina was entranced by the imagery in her head.

Ann tried to recall some more festivals. "In autumn we have a music festival, a big cooking festival, horse races and a night when couples go to the top of Mother's Hill and watch the moon."

"Hey, you play the piano, don't you?" Cliff asked his sister. "You could play for the festival…or you could sing or something."

"I'd love that!" Lumina beamed at him. "Ann, would you like help with the dishes?"

"Nah. I'm so used to doing them myself that I get picky about how to wash them. Thanks, though." Ann smiled and collected the dishes from the table and took them into the kitchen.

Lumina was given the grand tour of Mineral Town the next day. The townsfolk reacted predictably--shuddering and backpedaling at first, but relaxing after a few minutes in the girl's presence. She was friendly if not a little withdrawn from the people of Mineral Town. Only a few people managed to gain her complete confidence. Claire, Karen, Duke and May were among those who became her closest friends throughout the next few weeks. Lumina was out around the town helping and chatting like an old native by the time autumn was in full swing.

Ann was sure that she had been mistaken. Surely nothing was wrong with Lumina despite the clamminess that one felt when you encountered her after having not seen her for a while. Mary had come to her red-headed friend to discuss the odd sense around the Inn's new occupant. "It's just not right, Ann. I can't get over it. My body never adjusts to it like you say yours does."

"I can't help that. What do you want me to do? Send her away? I couldn't. I wouldn't!"

Mary scowled darkly. "I don't know what you're supposed to do. But I do know that it doesn't bode well…whatever it is."

"Yeah. Sure. Try telling Cliff that his little sister 'doesn't bode well'." Ann almost laughed with exasperation. "Besides, she's a perfectly lovely girl when you get past…you know. Did you see the way Stu blushed? He just turned eighteen, after all."

"How old is Lumina?"

"She'll be twenty-five next year. Stu doesn't have a chance with her."

"What does May think?"

Ann laughed, for real this time. "Oh, you know May! She loves Lumina and thinks that it's great for Stu to have other friends."

Another week passed in relative calm. Cliff's sister had been a hit at the Music festival. Karen had felt sick that night, so she stayed home and gave the job of singing the annual hymn to Lumina, who performed it like a pro. Her voice was thinner than Karen's voice, but it seemed to fit the song well. The townsfolk enjoyed it so much that they decided to do another hymn. May shyly asked if she could sing with Lumina that time, and the two were an absolute complement to each other's voices. When Karen heard about it later, she grinned and exclaimed, "Now I don't have to sing ever again. I've sang that same song for fourteen years--ever since my sixteenth autumn. Thank goodness Lumina and May can do it. Thank goodness."

Even though she was now a star member of the community, Lumina was a nervous little woman. Ann would catch her biting her nails anxiously in her bedroom--the upstairs left-hand room that used to be Ann's when Ann was a child. When some small accident would happen, when Alex would trip, for instance, Lumina would flinch and begin to sweat. As the days went by, however, she seemed to relax into her surroundings. Even Cliff couldn't ignore the gradual unwinding of his sister. "She was nervous. I could see it in the way she held her shoulders tight." He commented one night as they were drifting off to sleep. "I think you're helping her. Thank you, Ann, for being a friend to her. I'm glad I married you."

Ann had no time to worry about Lumina when her day came to deliver her child. She was innocently changing bed sheets when she suddenly bent over slightly and yelled for Cliff to call for Elli. The clinic staff came running. Elli shoved Tim and Cliff from the room and slammed the bedroom door closed. Two nerve-wracking hours later, a cry was heard. A loud lusty cry of a newborn. "Cliff!" Elli poked her head out the door. "It's another girl!"

The baby was name Monami. She was a skinny child with wide eyes and hands that wandered everywhere, grasping whatever she found and either pulling it or putting it in her mouth. Every occupant of the Inn felt the wonders of being woken up in the middle of the night by a crying baby. Lumina was so relieved that Monami was healthy that she didn't mind an interrupted night's sleep too much.

It was when Ann began to forget about Lumina's aura, however, that some things began to go wrong. Like so many bad things, the sudden rash of ill luck began with Duke. He strode into the Inn one night and demanded some wine. There was nothing wrong with that, besides the fact that Duke had been on a successful alcohol-free streak for three seasons. Manna had been so proud of his resilience to drinking, even when Rick and Basil would get stoned. The reason that Duke had begun the streak was because he had accidentally slapped Manna one night after partying at the Inn. He had stuck to pineapple juice and coffee at nights…all until one night a few weeks after Lumina had come to Mineral Town. "Gimme a bottle of wine, Ann."

Ann stopped cleaning the glasses and stared at him. "Are you sure…you want to do that?"

"Would I have asked you if I wasn't sure?" Duke growled.

Unsure of what to do, Ann reached under the counter and removed the smallest bottle of wine she could find. Cautiously she handed it to him and stepped back from the wild look in his eyes. Satisfied, the man paid her and went to sit by Basil. An hour later, he approached Ann once more and repeated his request. "I think you've had enough for now, Duke." Ann said softly.

"Don't tell me about enough, woman! I pay you. Isn't _that _enough?"

"Just think about how well you were doing…don't throw it away…" Duke lurched forward threateningly and Ann instantly reached under the counter and surrendered a second bottle. _Where's Karen when you need her? _She though miserably.

It didn't take long for the second bottle of wine to be depleted. When a staggering Duke approached the bar for a third time, Ann knew that her situation was hopeless. She pulled out a third bottle to pacify the tall man and then slipped into the back room where Cliff was playing with Alex and Monami. "Cliff!" Ann pulled her husband away from the children. "Cliff…you need to do something about Duke. He's had three bottles and he keeps asking for more."

"I thought he'd made a pact to quit…?" Cliff glanced towards the door between the back rooms and the dining area.

Ann shook her head and took hold of Cliff's arm. "I thought so too. It's worrying me. Let me stay back here with the kids."

Cliff nodded wearily and pushed past his wife and into the dining area. Ann tiptoed into the bedroom with her daughters and locked the door behind herself. Just as she feared, a loud commotion erupted in the dining area within fifteen minutes. Heart pounding, Ann stroked her daughter's hair and bit her lip angrily. So much for having faith in your neighbors.

The door was knocked upon a few minutes later. Ann cracked it open and, relieved, admitted Cliff into the room. His lip was bleeding, but there was no other visible marks upon his body. Together they tucked the children into the room beside their own and went back to their bedroom. "What happened?" Ann inquired when they had changed for bed.

"We were saved by Karen. Things might have ended unwell had not she interrupted. It wouldn't have been good if Rick and I would have had to manhandle Duke. He was persuaded to leave by Karen's threat of the Vulcan Death Grip." Cliff ran his fingers down Ann's arms. "Maybe Karen's the only one who can control him. We should hire her to work in the evenings."

Ann laughed with much energy, her fears now seeming silly in the soft light of the oil lamp. "We knew she was good for something." She said, smiling and kissing the worry from Cliff's face.

Lumina was silent the next morning when Duke's tale was related to her. She stirred her porridge nervously and only smiled weakly when Alex placed a fresh picked flower upon her lap. "What caused it?" She finally whispered. "Was it a trauma at home?"

Ann shrugged her shoulders. "I'll go speak to Manna after breakfast when Cliff goes to work. Maybe they had a fight."

"Or maybe Duke just didn't have the self-control we thought he did." Cliff tickled Monami's side with his fingers. The baby grinned and cooed, putting out her small hands to her father. Lumina shut her mouth and said no more as the breakfast continued.

Manna was most displeased when the news came to her of Duke's wine escapade. Furious, she slammed her fist down on the counter in her home. "That old fool. He didn't even tell me what had happened! Why I should tan his sorry hide…and to think that last night…thank you for informing me, Ann. I'm sorry that you had to put up with that. Just you wait until I get a hold of him."

Ann suddenly felt a strain of nervousness tug on her chest. "It'd be…nice…if you wouldn't mention that _I'm _the one that told you about it…" There was no telling what Duke might do to the bearer of the tale.

"Nonsense. Duke wouldn't hurt a fly. There's no need to be worrying about it. Now go give this glass of water to Cliff, would you?" Manna shooed Ann out of the house after putting a cup of water in her hand. Ann left quietly, reflecting on Manna's statement that Duke 'wouldn't hurt a fly'. The memory of the raised purple lump on Manna's face, the result of Duke's drunken rage one night, was still too fresh in Ann's memory to believe her.

Duke didn't return to the Inn for a while and Karen was waiting for him when he did. "No tricks tonight, bucko." She said menacingly when he ordered a beer. He glared at her, but minded his p's and q's for the night. Karen returned to the Inn every evening after that.

This worked out well until Popuri hurried into the Inn one afternoon, excitement drawn on her face in bold colors. "Ann! Ha! Wait 'til you hear it!" She twirled around on her toes, swishing her skirts and grinning like the child that she still was on the inside and when no one could see her.

Ann laid Monami on the floor and stood up. "What?"

"You'll never believe it--I didn't when Rick first told me--but Karen confirmed it! She's pregnant, Ann! Karen is!" Popuri grabbed Ann's arms and jumped up and down like when they were young.

"What?" Ann gaped. "No! Really? That's amazing…and hilarious! I thought Karen didn't ever want to be a mother."

"She didn't. That's the point." Popuri giggled. "Rick's just thrilled. You should see him."

Ann immediately ran down to the Poultry Farm, Alex in tow. Karen was angry with the attention being given to her situation and nearly refused to open the door. "Mary, Popuri, Manna, Sasha, Claire, May, Elli, Gray, Tim and now you! This isn't anything exciting! I'm not a circus exhibit!"

Karen was as unpleasant and ornery as always. Ann chuckled and said, "I'm not coming to examine you, Karen. I wanted...okay, I am coming to examine you. Now let me in!"

"Fine. Freak." Karen admitted her friend and they sat down on the sofa. "Now I'm sure you're going to ask me about what I want to name it and all of that. I guess I'll name it Adelaide if it's a girl."

"What if it's a boy?"

"It's not going to be a boy. It's a girl."

"What makes you so sure?"

Karen glared at Ann. "It's a girl."

Nothing changed in Karen's life…for a few weeks, at least. Rick's face became more and more serious and tired as the days went on. Finally he went to see Tim at the Clinic. "Tim, something's wrong with Karen. She's cried three times in the last two days."

"All women cry, Rick. You should see Elli when she's on her cycle."

Rick shook his head. "No, you don't understand. I just said that she cried three times in the last two days. In the entirety of her childhood and first few years of our marriage…she only cried twice. She just doesn't cry."

"Only twice?" Tim sat up and took his glasses off. "And you said three times in the past two days?" Rick nodded. "I wouldn't worry about it. It's natural with pregnancy. Just be kind and don't worry about it."

"Alright. If you say so." Rick inclined his head and stepped out of the Clinic. Soon, however, it became clear that Karen's emotional spells weren't natural. But that was about to become the least of the town's worries.


	3. The Hole Gets Deeper

_I am so so so so so sorry that I took this long to update. I've been having some really stressful family issues and the worry has driven a lot of my creative impulses from my brain…but here's chapter three! I'm working on chapter five right now, so I'll update again next weekend--I promise! Thank you all so much for reading it._

_**Kisa-chan-2006: **__Oi! Arigato! Thank you so much! That made me so happy to read. I'm glad that you enjoy my story and I really hope that you like what is coming up next._

_**Moonlit Dreaming: **__Thank you. I swear that all these misfortunes are leading up to something._

_**1angelette: **__Shush, Lenga. Dun tell all the readers about it! It's a secret! Natural, you say? Aii…well…it isn't bad, right?_

_**Kountry101: **__I know it's taken a long time, but here's another bit for you. More yummy info on Karen's condition._

_**Chicken Yuki: **__Heehee. Ahh…Yuki my friend. Farmer Mitchel would have a heyday, methinks. I'm glad that you're finally(?) interested. More Lumina coming your way. I bet you never thought that she'd fit into MT, right?_

_**Awesome Rapidash: **__I loved the way you put that…'Duke jumping off the wagon'…heehee. Maybe you'll understand a bit more after this chapter. Then again…maybe not._

_**Momo-chan: **__IS Lumina the cause of all this or is there a deeper reason that just uses Lumina as a scapegoat? Hmmm?_

_**Like Red on a Rose: **__Thank you so much!_

_**Libra1: **__I'm sorry for the wait, I really, really am…but here is more just for you!_

_**Gamerzgal: **__Aiyeeeee! A new reviewer! Thank you, arigato, gracias and merci! That made me so happy to read and smile at! It's really hard, actually, to fit all of these storylines and events together and it's so gratifying when nice people like you mention it. -glomp- Yee!_

**CHAPTER THREE: The Hole Gets Deeper**

Lumina spent lots of time at the beach. She donned a sunhat and slid her pale feet into flip-flops before blissfully enjoying the walk through Rose Square into Mineral Beach. The sand was inviting to the senses when she stood on the entrance steps, savoring the cry of the many gulls above her head and the delight of the feel of sunrays slipping through the fibers of her thin sundress, warming the flesh underneath. Nothing changed about the ocean. Lumina liked that. Every time she stepped onto the sand, the waves cheered just as heartily as the last time and the time before that. The water was an animal, playfully nipping at her toes and then retreating to make a fresh surge.

Often Natsumi would be making sandcastles or digging trenches on the beach. A favorite play area of the children, the sand dunes were the setting of many games of war, house, tag and time Benji and Casey tried hard to dig a tunnel to the center of the earth while their mothers, Claire and Elli, assisted with spirit. Natsumi, Alex and Cat were an inseparable trio of three-year old mischief. When one observed the girls, it was hard to say which one was the prettiest. Natsumi, Popuri and Kai's daughter, was an exotic-looking beauty. She had dark, nutshell skin and red eyes that were offset by her curly pink hair. Creative but sometimes bratty, she usually thought things out before taking action.

Alex, Ann and Cliff's daughter and Lumina's niece, was a bundle of ideas and energy. She threw herself into whatever came her way, be it work or be it play. Her beauty came from the addictive glitter of her green eyes under the tangle of red hair held in place with a bow. Laughter came easily as did anger and rash actions.

Maybe the most naturally beautiful child was Cat, Claire and Gray's daughter. She and her twin brother, Benji possessed blue eyes and straight golden hair. Cat was quiet and hard-working like her father and cheerful mixed with caring like her mother. She was the easiest to get attached to and was always ready to give or receive a hug.

Today the beach seemed empty and the shimmering waves called to Lumina, begging to be appreciated in the retreating light of evening. Lumina smiled and ran to them, nearly tripping over a seated Mary. "I'm sorry. I didn't notice you, Mary." Lumina apologized. Mary nodded and continued to write in the same black notebook that occupied the majority of her attention lately. "What is this ocean's name, Mary?"

Mary paused and rested her head on her fist. "It's not really an ocean; it's a very large bay that the island with Mineral Town on it sits in. Our island is shared with a few other places as you should know. Your old hometown is to the south of us. I don't think the bay has a name."

"It should. Everything needs a handle."

"Why don't you supply it with one, then?"

Lumina considered for a while. Mary's pencil scratched the paper soothingly behind her. Finally she announced, "Let's call it Nocturne Waters."

Mary gave up trying to ignore Lumina. "That's a depressing name."

"Well…I don't know why…but it makes me sad tonight. I feel like someone might have died in it." Lumina looked out over the surface of the water and felt a drop in her heart. "Is that why you stay here on the beach so much? Didn't your fiancé die?"

"No." said the librarian sharply. "He's coming back."

"But I heard--"

"You heard wrong. Now would you please leave or at least shut up? I'm trying to think." Mary instantly felt a guilt well up. "I…I'm sorry. Maybe…maybe you're right."

Lumina was putting on her shoes again. "No, no. I'm sorry. I'm disturbing you. I'll go." She ran out of the beach, leaving Mary feeling properly ashamed of herself. Somehow…Lumina's words had been too close to the mark for comfort.

"You mustn't mind what Mary says, Lumina." Ann said later that night, after dinner, when the girl expressed her bitter feelings towards Mary's words. "She has her plagues, same as us all. Maybe even more."

Lumina nodded and looked at the floor. "I get the feeling that she doesn't like me."

"…well…Mary never was the easiest girl to get close to. After Gray married Claire she really clammed up. Then when Joey left…you get the picture. So don't sulk. She likes you well enough. Give her a chance." These words of wisdom rang true and life continued, but not as usual. Things were starting to get strange in the small town.

Dila the Inn Cat was sitting on a windowsill absorbing the sunlight when Cliff came home from work one late summer day. Looking worried and mystified, he wearily sat down at the bar and reached across the counter to grab a glass and fill it with sink water. From upstairs, Ann heard him enter the Inn and thumped down the stairs to kiss and ruffle his messy hair. She took a glass of water for herself and watched Cliff's face. "Is there something I need to know?"

Surprised yet again by the way his wife could read his features, Cliff put his glass down. "Today was an interesting day. I was tasked by Duke with disinfecting the tools in the sink of the house. While I was there Rick came in to pick up an order. He and Manna began to talk and she asked him how Karen was doing. Rick got a little bit quiet and he admitted that he was very worried about her. Naturally I asked him why and he replied that she wasn't thinking clearly lately."

Ann was confused. "What do you mean by 'not thinking clearly'?"

"I'm not sure myself. You might should go see her. Anyway, Rick left and a little later Claire came in with Benji in her arms. She didn't look too well--her face was pale and her eyes were red. She had come to discuss a recipe and after they finished their (pardon me, Ann) _woman business, _Elli suddenly came in. To my surprise, she looked just like Claire--pale skin and red eyes. Benji looked around for Casey, but Elli hadn't brought him. Manna also recognized that the two women looked ill. She asked them about it and they both said that they were very tired and they were having regular headaches. If you add that to Duke's strange behavior and the fact that I found a stash of alcohol in the cellar, something's weird around here lately." Cliff finished his tale and stood up to stretch.

Ann finished cleaning upstairs and ran down to Clay Farm to see Claire for herself. The place used to be named Femme Fatale Farm, but after the farmer married Gray, she renamed it to spare him the shame of living under such a name. Plus, the word 'clay' was perfect because it combined the names Claire and Gray perfectly. When Ann located Claire in the fields, she observed the symptoms that Cliff had been talking about. Yes, Claire's eyes were red and she did indeed look paler than normal. "I heard that you weren't feeling well. Are you alright?" Ann and Claire had been best friends ever since the latter had moved to Mineral Town, but they hadn't seen each other as much ever since they began having kids.

Claire smiled upon Ann. "Did Manna tell you?"

"In a…roundabout fashion, yes."

"Well, you can tell her that I'm fine. It's just seasonal, I'm sure. Now that it's early autumn, the heat has come back for it's last hoorah and I'm simply drained from working in the field. Nothing more. It's not a big deal--Gray is already worrying himself sick, the dear."

Ann nodded compliantly. "If you say so. Don't think that I won't be looking after you, though! How is Elli? I heard that she was feeling the same way you were."

"I'm not sure." The blonde girl ceased the pulling up of weeds and sat on her ankles. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go inside now. But I'll come see you soon. I miss you, Ann."

"Not a problem with me! Come on up anytime. Now please go rest." Ann waved goodbye and left the farm, turning the first bend and entering the Poultry Farm. Rick was working on the mill and waved a hurried greeting as Ann headed for the house. Karen was standing looking at a wall when Ann came up behind her.

She didn't notice her visitor until her shoulder was tapped upon. "Oh…hello, Ann."

"Hello. What're you doing?"

Karen paused. "…I…don't know. Come on, sit down. How's Monami?"

"She's fine. Lumina is watching her for me today. Lumina is a great help with the kids. They adore her."

"That's nice. I was worried she'd be weird, but I guess she's an okay kid. You got blessed to marry someone with normal siblings. I love Rick…but Popuri sometimes…"

Ann frowned. "That's not a very nice thing to say. You know that Popuri loves you to death."

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, now I feel guilty! Thanks, Ann!"

"I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty, Karen…I…oh…" She stopped talking as tears welled up in Karen's eyes. Ashamed of them, Karen excused herself angrily and ran upstairs. Ann sat still for a minute, unsure of what she had just seen. When sobs rang down the stairwell, she hurried out the door and back to the Inn. As Cliff had said earlier, something was definitely weird around here lately.

"Ann!" Cliff called up the stairs a few days later. "Dila threw up. Should I call Tim?"

Ann hurried down the stairs and examined the damage done. Fortunately, the cat had chosen to puke on the wooden floor, so the cleaning-up was relatively easy. "It must have been something she ate. She looks fine now."

"What's that smell?" asked Lumina, coming out of the back rooms with Alex by her side and Monami on her hip. "Did Dila do that?"

"Yes. I'll go get the cleaner." Cliff sighed and ducked behind the bar. Ann picked up the furry offender and stroked her tummy.

That night Karen didn't show up at the Inn for her nightly drink. Rick came alone and didn't stay long. The only men in the Inn were Basil, Gray and Cliff when Duke sauntered in. By the way he weaved across the floor, it looked as if he were already well on his merry way to intoxication. Ann eyed him distrustfully and swung Alex onto her back and toted the giggling child into she and Monami's shared room. "Now you play back here tonight, okay? Thank you, Allie." She then slowly made her way back to the bar.

Duke sat with Basil for a few minutes, talking and guffawing about something. Cliff hung around until Alex called for him to come kill a spider. Feeling alone and apprehensive, Ann pulled a book of crossword puzzles out from a drawer and opened to the first page. She hadn't completed any of the puzzles because she usually didn't have the patience. Maybe tonight would be different.

It wasn't. Thirty minutes later, Ann was so frustrated with the 'down six' that she was ready to scream. Who on earth knew what the 'red adolescent genetically altered hard-back' was? Out of pure exasperation she chucked the offending puzzle book across the room…but it fell on Duke by accident. Suddenly in a cold sweat, Ann watched through wide eyes that might have belonged to another as the halfway inebriated Duke stood up slowly. "Did you just throw that at me?"

"It was an accident…I'm sorry."

"No, you threw that at me!" Duke was growing darker in his expression with every passing moment.

Ann shook her head dumbly. "Um…no…th-th-that's not…!"

Duke advanced upon her. "What do you have against me?! You fool! Attack me? Hah!" With a wild look in his eyes, he stumbled twice as he began to head for the area behind the counters. Ann squeaked, unable to say a word. Quick as a mouse, Gray picked up an abandoned umbrella near the door and tiptoed up behind the furious Duke. Almost regretfully, he brought it down smartly over the man's head. Weak from the alcohol, Duke fell to the ground.

Gray looked sadly down upon Mr. Aym and shook his blonde head. "And that's that. I feel sorry for him."

"Oh? I don't feel too much sympathy at the moment. But that's you, Gray..." Ann guessed that the blacksmith's kindness was what attracted Claire to him. Cliff came out of the back rooms and stared at the limp Duke. He and Gray together carried the man home and Ann closed the Inn with haste.

Even though Stu was infatuated with Cliff's sister, he and May were still the best of friends--rivaling Karen and Rick's childhood and teenaged bond in terms of strength. They went everywhere together--festivals, supermarket runs, walks or just sitting on the pier on the beach. As the years had passed, May had become more and more intelligent and more and more beautiful. She was quiet and mild, but her calculating black eyes shone with a strength that none could be compared with. In all honesty, she and Mary often seemed like the same person. The only difference was that May's element was fire where Mary was a water. When night was dark and Mary shivered with fear, May laughed out loud in contempt. Kai watched his daughter and was afraid, for anyone could see that she was much more like Joanna than he ever cared to admit.

Stu, meanwhile, was never one for many studies or cares. He was a being of light--bright, shining personality, kind, caring atmosphere and with a smile that could dispel the shadow from even regretful Gotz's face. He bounced around the town as if he were permanently eight years old. At seventeen years of age he was a handsome boy…dark brown eyes and matching hair that fell into his eyes. He loved his nephews Casey and Todd and spent plenty of time rolling around on the floor with them. Perhaps opposites attract…well…they had to…for small, dark May and tall, illuminated Stu couldn't have been any closer.

The two were sitting on the pier on a windy early-winter night that smelled of fire and salt. Smoke curled elegantly from the chimneys atop the Snack Shack and Zack's house, but was blown into nothingness almost as soon as it drifted out of the stack. The town had not been graced with a snowfall yet that year, but the dark clouds looming overhead promised a white Christmas yet. Stu drew his coat tighter around himself and grinned down at May who was bedecked with a scarf, earmuffs and a ski cap. May looked out over the water and said, "I would like to visit other places someday. Perhaps I shall research some universities."

"Colleges? Why would you want to leave?" Stu was surprised. "Plus…Gramma willed me her house when I turn nineteen. You know what that means."

"I do know." May stretched out her arms impatiently. "But I long for something new…something fresh. A change of scene will do me good."

Stu glanced at May with a sharp look in his eyes. "You sound as if you've already decided." When his friend didn't reply, he looked towards the Snack Shack and made a face. "Hey, do you know who that woman walking across the beach is?"

May followed his glance and narrowed her eyes. "She looks like she's from the city…the city…her hair is brown…brown hair and green eyes…oh! Brown hair and green eyes, Stu!" She shrank into her friend with ice in her eyes. "Stu! Brown hair, green eyes and pale skin…"

"I don't get it. What does that have to do with the stranger?"

"Brown hair, green eyes and pale skin, Stu! No! What's _she _doing here?" May looked very frightened as she observed the woman entering the Snack Shack.

Stu looked back and forth from the Snack Shack to May. "Oh! _Her. _What's _she _doing here?"

May had no answer except a worried face and tight lips.


	4. New Blood

_Hiyo! I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to update. I know that I promised you an update last weekend…but the family situation has gotten worse and I didn't have access to my laptop. I'm so so so sorry! I hope that this chapter will make you love me again. I promise that I'm going somewhere with all of this. I'm going to introduce some incredible new/old characters in Chapter Six! You're going to love it, I think!_

_**Kountry101:**__ You shan't be hanging for much longer! If you've read __Gag Me with a Corncob__, though, you should have guessed it…_

_**1angelette:**__ Of course I'd tell you, Lenga. Just PM me on Ushi whenever the site's back up and I'll be sure to tell you. But I think you'll be disappointed if you're a big Lumina fan. Not saying anymore here._

_**Hmgirly12:**__ Oh! Oh! Am I detecting the scent of a new reviewer, or am I just stupid? Thanks so much for your review! Eeeeheee!_

_**Libra1:**__ Well…it isn't Karen. Karen's too busy being a pregnant hormonal nutcake at the moment…thanks for your review, though!_

_**Moonlit Dreaming:**__ Thank you, thank you, thank you! -hugs-_

_**Awesome Rapidash:**__ Oh…you are so sweet! Thank you so much! I have an even bigger cliffie coming up for you next chapter…man…I'm getting angsty just _thinking _about it!_

_**Niraak:**__ Behold! I reveal THE WOMAN this chapter! Thank you for your review, it made me smile!_

_**Morgan Lee Faye:**__ If you're getting angry with all the suspense, there's no relief in sight for a whole chapter yet…but on Chapter Six, I'll reveal it all and boy will you be surprised, I'm thinking!_

_**Gamerzgal:**__ Wah! I'm…speechless…that…is…so…SWEET! Thank you a million times! -huggles and huggles and huggles- I'm so glad that you enjoy it! You're one of those people that gives me that extra boost that gets me past the evil writer's block!_

_**Momochan12:**__ Thank you for caring about the issues with me lately. That's so nice of you. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Thank you for your review! -hugs-_

_**Like red on a rose:**__ Thank you very much! Ehh…poor Lumina…_

_You guys are seriously the best. All your reviews…well…they just make my day every time I read them! Thank you so much, all of you! I'm nearly in tears right now…ohhhh….ON WITH THE STORY! Squee!_

CHAPTER FOUR: New Blood

Awkward described Popuri very well. She seemed to always trip over something or say something offensive at the very worst times, even when she was a child. At the age of twenty-eight now, she felt even more keenly the times when the air is dead and time seems to stop in the unbridled awkwardness of the moment.

But perhaps the absolute most awkward moment that Popuri had ever experienced was the day that Joanna Anders walked into the Snack Shack with a face full of fire. Natsumi was coloring in a coloring book on the floor of the shop in her floral pajamas and had been the one to answer the door when Joanna rang the doorbell. Popuri ran out of she and Kai's bedroom, dressed in a short bathrobe over and equally short nightgown, bare feet and her beautifully soft pink hair in a long plait behind her. She stopped short as soon as she recognized the newcomer, feeling her cheeks heat up and her lips tighten. "May I help you?" She asked, suddenly aware of her scanty clothing.

"What are you doing here?" Joanna asked harshly.

Popuri flushed deeper and scowled. "I live here. What are _you_ doing here?"

Joanna waved away the question. "Get Kai for me."

"…" Angry at being ordered around in her own home, Popuri tightened the soft bathrobe tie around her waist and turned towards the back rooms. "Kai? Could you come here for a minute? Oh, and…please make sure you…have clothes on…please…"

The request was not unnecessary. He came out in his boxers and a white t-shirt. Joanna switched her weight nervously when he appeared. Kai himself stopped dead in his tracks and opened his eyes almost fearfully as he too recognized the woman in his restaurant. "Joanna. How…how are you?"

"Fine, thank you."

"If I may be so rude…" Kai moved over to his wife and slid his arm around her waist protectively. "Why are you in my shop at ten-thirty at night?"

"Like you don't know." Joanna snorted and laid down a stack of papers on the table. "I'm here for my daughter."

--------------------------

Tim was getting worried--but then again, _that_ wasn't anything new to him. He worried all the time anyway, but now _this_ was a new, cutting type of burden. He was sitting at his desk, poring once again over the report he did on Claire's condition. Gray had run up to the Clinic, bearing the news that his wife's fever had reached a new height and her eyes were beginning to glass over. This bit of information completely flabbergasted the town doctor and, after grabbing a notebook and yelling up the stairs to Elli that he would be gone for a moment, followed Gray down to Clay Farm.

Claire was scrubbing the cabinets when the two men arrived at the farmhouse. Amazed and horrified, the blonde blacksmith called gently to his wife to 'please come lay down'. She turned around and, for a moment, Tim saw a flicker of a chilling panic in the fit, tan woman's eyes. The panic faded, leaving Claire looking as tired as he had ever seen her. He beckoned her over to her bed and she sat down compliantly. "This couldn't wait, could it?" She asked, despite the fact that she looked relieved to be able to rest for a bit. "I can just hear the twins making a mess upstairs."

Gray shook his head and sat down beside her. "No, they'll be fine. Please let him examine you. For my own peace of mind." Claire hesitated for just a second, but then relaxed and leaned against him. "How does she look?"

Tim wasn't sure what to say. To be honest, Claire looked simply horrible. Her face was flushed, her eyes were dull and she was visibly shaking from the top of her towhead to the toes of her sock-feet. Her hair hung limp and her skin, apart from the flush on her cheeks, was pale. If he said what he was really thinking, it would alarm Gray far past the useful stage. If he lied…Claire might consider herself well and run around the house, cleaning and whatever else! If she was anything like Elli, she wouldn't let Gray do any housework because he 'messes everything up', as Elli once informed Tim.

Stalling for time, Tim reached into his pocket and drew out a thermometer in a sterile case. He placed the tip under Claire's tongue and waited for three minutes before looking at the results. It was one hundred and one degrees Fahrenheit. The numbers jumped out at him and he looked up at the patient. "You need to lay down, right this minute. I'll go upstairs and put the twins to bed if you'd like, because Gray, you need to help her into her pajamas and put her to bed. Call me when you're ready for me to come back down." The doctor turned on his heel and ascended the stairs.

Five minutes later, after Tim had been fully tackled by Benji and Cat twice, Gray called him downstairs. Snapping the light off behind him, Tim came down the stairs, taking notes in his notebook and muttering under his breath. "Is there anything you can give her to bring the fever down?" Gray asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. I'll have to run up the street and bring it back down here. If you don't mind, I'll step out and get it for you now." He excused himself from the house and started up the street. The Clinic was full of yells when Tim hurried up to it. Wondering why on earth Casey or Todd would still be up, he opened the door to find his sons scuffling on the floor over a toy. "Hey, break it up right now!" He said sternly, pulling the boys apart by their collars. "Why aren't you in bed?"

Casey stared at his father with mischievous eyes. "Mama never told us to go. It _ain't _our fault!"

"Well now I'm saying that you need to march straight upstairs and go to bed. And don't let me hear you saying 'ain't' again." Tim shook his head and began shuffling through a cabinet, searching for a particular bottle of pills. When it wasn't in it's usual place, he turned and began opening drawers in Elli's desk. "Who did you hear that word from?"

"Stu!" Announced Todd cheerfully.

_Stu. I should have known. _He shook his head ruefully and pushed farther into the drawer until he pulled out an orange bottle. _Aha! _Relieved at having finally found it, Tim did not question why it was in Elli's personal drawer along with her feminine pain relievers. "Both of you go up and brush your teeth now, please. I don't want to see a single one of you up out of bed when I return. Do you hear me, now?"

The boys skewed up their faces, obviously trying to find a loophole that would let them delay their bedtimes. After a moment, they nodded and hugged Tim's legs. "Goodnight, Daddy." Casey winked at his dad before pulling his brother up the stairs.

_It'll be a miracle if those boys ever reach teen-hood. _Tim took his time walking back to the farmhouse. The night was so…nice. He finally reached the farmhouse and delivered the pills along with the instructions on how many to take. Gray shook his hand heartily. He was sitting alongside Claire on the bed, smoothing her blonde hair with his hand when Tim left the house.

---------------------------

It was a sleepless night all throughout the town. Lumina tossed and turned fitfully as Monami cried incessantly. Manna spent two hours of the night yelling at Duke for hiding whisky behind the grapevines _again._ Karen paced the house nervously, keeping Rick awake with the sound of her tapping feet. Elli kicked her cover on and off over and over again, trying to find a cool place in the sheets without bothering her husband. Only Mary slept the whole night through, dreamless though it was.

If anyone had tried taking a walk to remedy the insomnia, they might have seen and become interested in a dark shape standing tirelessly beside the Inn, seeming to smile in the darkness. It was a human--or human shaped, at least. The figure never left the Inn's side, and yet it wasn't there when Ann shook out the tablecloths the next morning.

----------------------------

May was miserable. When May was miserable, Stu was miserable. Consequently, both Stu and May were miserable, sitting on the bench outside of the Snack Shack. The air was cold, breezeless and about as miserable as the two teens on the bench. "But…" Stu scratched his head and tried yet again to make sense of what had happened. "She can't _legally _take you away, right?"

"I don't know, okay? Quit asking me that question." May was feeling waspish and was drawing a picture of a foaming rapid. "She has papers. I haven't read them yet."

Left with nothing to do but twiddle his thumbs and worry some more, the boy nodded and began to whistle an off-key song. He sat back and stared up at the sky, noting the dark clouds converging over the town. "It looks like rain. Perhaps even snow." He commented. May '_mmmmm'_ed and otherwise ignored the statement. Stu nodded again and observed the ground, jumping when the Snack Shack door was opened.

"May, dear, could you please step in here and talk with us for a minute?" Joanna was leaning out the door, her face flushed and her eyes dangerously squinted.

"No." May answered, her eyes never moving from the paper pad in her lap.

Joanna looked ticked off. "Come in here, please. This isn't a question."

"No."

"May, come here right this minute! I am your mother and I am telling you to!" Joanna stepped all the way out into the sand and pointed into the Shack. After ten seconds of gazing coolly at the woman, May stood up and went inside. Amazed, Stu watched apprehensively as Joanna followed her daughter.

Once inside, May turned to Joanna and muttered fiercely, "You may be my mother, but you aren't my mom." Taking the anger in Joanna's eyes to mean victory, she sat down at a table beside Kai and Popuri. "Talk away."

Kai threw a scathing look at Joanna, but dropped his eyes to his daughter with an unmistakable glow of approval. "May, you have to go with your…with Joanna now."

"What?" May opened her black eyes wide and looked around desperately, keeping her eyes away from Joanna. "Why?"

"Because the court orders it." Kai rubbed a hand over his face and sighed mentally.

Everything that Stu had been badgering her about bubbled into May's mind. "That's legal?" She nearly shrieked. Both Kai and Joanna nodded, but Popuri's head was in her hands. _Sixteen years. Sixteen years. Sixteen…effing…years. _Blood pounded in May's ears.

"If you'd please, I'll be thanking you to pack a few things and come with me after we finish here." Joanna attempted a smile, but it wilted under the heat of her daughter's glare. "Don't look at me like that. It's time that we spent some quality time together."

_Sixteen years. _"Really?"

"Yes. That's what moms and daughters do."

"Oh? Moms and daughters?" _Sixteen years. _"I've already told you that you aren't my _Mom. _My _Mom _is sitting across from me."

Joanna's face darkened further. "I'm sorry, _Mothers _and daughters."

"So you're my mother now? Where was my mother _sixteen years _ago? Where was my mother when I was a toddler living with my grandfather? Where--" May stopped and took a deep breath. "where was my mother when I was crying in my room, thinking that my _mom _hated me?"

----------------------------

A woman stood at the gate of the Aja Winery, watching a sweaty, tan, brunette man working hard at strewing extra straw over the newest grapevine sprouts. She smiled slyly and entered the yard finally, pulling her cream colored crocheted shawl tighter over her shoulders. She wore a long, soft, lace edged dress that reached her feet. It was a cornflower blue check. Her hair was long and pink--just like Popuri's, really. When Cliff looked up, he was struck for a moment by the pure feminine beauty of the girl. He was also mystified by the fact that the only two girls he'd ever seen with pink hair was Popuri and Lillia. Pink hair was attractive.

The woman seemed to be heading for the main building, but when she caught his stare, she altered her course and walked over towards him. "Hello!" She called out, lifting her skirt as she stepped over a particularly marshy area of the yard. "I'm new here. What's your name?"

"Cliff Sacchar. And your name is?" He wiped his hands off on his jeans and stood up.

The woman smiled. "Eva. Nice to meet you." She shook his extended hand and looked around. "So you work here? Is it neat seeing how wine is made?"

Cliff shrugged and gestured towards the plants. "I wouldn't call it the nicest _smelling _job in the world, but yeah, I enjoy it most of the time. Are you just passing through or…?"

"Oh, yes. I'm just hanging out here for a while. I needed to get away from the city and collect my thoughts." She blinked twice and Cliff suddenly realized that her eyes were a clear, pure, unadulterated gold, almost exactly the same as Lumina's eyes--except that Lumina's were flecked with brown. "I guess I'll go get acquainted with the rest of the town! See you around!" Cliff watched her walk away briefly, then turned, shook his head quickly and returned to his work.

-------------------------

"Karen…what are you _doing?_" Rick asked upon walking into the house after a hard day's work and finding Karen sitting on the floor, unmoving. Dinner or something like dinner was sitting in a pan on the oven--burnt black.

Karen looked over at him angrily and put her finger to her lips. "Ssssh!" She hissed.

Nonplussed, Rick turned off the oven and walked over to his wife. "What is it now?"

"Don't talk to me."

"Why not?"

"They told me not to talk to you."

"Who did?"

"_They _did."

Rick began to sweat. "Who is 'they'?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I'm going to make dinner now. Would you like any?"

Karen nodded. "Now please stop talking to me."

"Alright, dear." Rick sighed and straightened up from his crouch beside Karen. Concerned and slightly hurt, he opened the fridge and began searching for something edible.

-------------------------

Cliff sat down on a bar stool, enjoying the air conditioning and feeling hungry. Ann slowly descended the stairs, fussing at Alex for ruining one of her good pair of shoes. "I've told you at least twenty times not to wear your Mary-Janes when you go to the lake! What about that did you not understand? Now I don't want you out of this house for three--oh! Welcome home, Cliff. How was work?" She had stepped out of the stairwell and had noticed her husband.

"About as enjoyable as can get lately. Duke's been skulking around looking like a whipped mutt. Manna's no better…always muttering under her breath and shooting nasty looks at Duke."

"Let me get you something to drink." Ann poured him some milk and set it on the counter before asking, "Have you been around Popuri today, Cliff?"

Cliff shook his head and drained the glass. "No. Listen, I'm going to go see how Gray's doing, alright? I'll be back for supper."

Ann watched him go and felt a twinge of anger. As he stood up, a long pink hair strand fell to the floor off of his coat, the reason for her question. _Why would he lie to me?_ She put his glass in the dishwasher and began planning dinner.

--------------------------

Lumina approached Stu cautiously, not wanting to disturb the boy who was sleeping soundly upon the bench beside the Snack Shack. She tiptoed over to him, but tripped over a rock and crashed right into him. "Whaah! Wh…wha…what happened?" Stu asked sleepily, not fully awake yet. When his vision cleared and he realized who it was, he blushed and sat up quickly. "Oh, hello, Lumina."

"Hi. What are you doing sleeping on this bench?"

"Well, May's been in the Shack talking to Joanna and Kai for a really long time. I must have fallen asleep." He scratched his head and yawned. "Wow…it must be dinnertime."

Lumina sat down beside him. "Yeah. Listen, where are you going to eat?"

Stu shrugged. "I usually eat with either May or Sis. Why?"

"Would you like to come eat with the gang up at the Inn?" Lumina opened her speckled brown and gold eyes wide and gazed imploringly upon her friend.

Her look melted him. Still…it wasn't quite right. "I would love to…but I should probably wait for May…"

"That's alright! You're welcome anytime, remember that! I'll be going back to help with dinner now." She bobbed a tiny curtsy and began walking away. It didn't take long for Stu to call out to her and run to catch up, muttering an excuse about how long May might take.

Naturally, May stalked out of the Snack Shack eight minutes later to find the bench deserted and her best friend gone. She stared at the bench and felt a gnawing anger bite her insides. So he'd just run away, huh? Well good for him. She sank into the seat to wait for his return.


	5. The Final Straw

_Hiyo! I managed to make a timely update this week. Starry is being naughty and leaving you out on a string at the end of this chapter! I'm so excited, because the next chapter will shock your freaking socks off! (At least I hope it will…) I love bringing in new/old characters. I know that some of you are curious about May, too. This chapter should pretty much answer that and you won't see her again until…well…another fic. I shan't say more. Oh, and you might see her in the epilogue that I plan to write for this one. Now! On to the reviews! _

_**Awesome Rapidash:**__ D'aw. Your review made me feel all cozy and fuzzy inside of my creative box. Thank you so much. I can't believe you like it that much! If you like twists, turns and wild kinks, you'd better hold on to your hat for the next two chapters…_

_**1angelette:**__ Yes, yes. Marital infidelity. It does have to appear somewhere in there. But will Cliff's thing with Eva go further than you think? Find out ahead…and also…I PMed you about Lumi. I'm glad that I scare you. You should be scared._

_**like red on a rose: **__I know! The suspense is killing me, too! I can't wait for your next thoughts on the chapter!_

_**Libra1: **__Hey, aren't you on Ushi no Tane? Libra? Cool! That's what you knew me from! How awesome! If you PM me, I might give you some juicy details…heh heh heh…thank you for being patient, also. I appreciate it._

_**Kountry101: **__I PMed you, but misunderstood your question. In answer…Joanna came at this time because it was precisely the time that would hurt May the worst, because she's in her delicate teenaged angsty years. Why would Joanna do that? You'll find out in Chapter Six…_

_**Niraak: **__A LOT of people thought that Eva would be Aja. I actually never considered that while writing it, because Eva/?/?/? plays a large, specific part in the plot. You'll find that out in Chapter Seven. _

_**Moonlit Dreaming: **__There are a heck of a lot of loose threads, but somehow I'm gonna tie them all together in the end. For now, though, you'll just have to read very carefully. _

_**Hmgirly12: **__I'm sorry! I know I'm the author, but the terrible ideas keep on coming and I can't stop them…gee…I'm so happy that you're a new reviewer, though! Eeeee! -glomps-_

_**Gamerzgal: **__Yay! A long review! -hides from the evil writer's block demons- Another chapter for you, but I don't think this will answer many of your questions. Everyone is asking in Lumina really is the cause of it all…I suppose you'll find out in Chapter Six, won't you?_

_I can already tell that I'm going to have a lot of angry reviewers on my hands during the last few chapters. People write me saying 'Keep Stu and May together!' 'I want Lumina to find a match' 'Don't take May away' and even if you don't give voice to some of your requests, I know that you won't like what I'm getting ready to shove upon the poor, innocent Mineral Townies. Not that the things mentioned above won't happen…well…you just see. Geez, the characters must really hate me by now! Another thing that you should watch out for is that I often place foreshadowing and tiny hints in my stories. If you read carefully, (this might even include going back to Love Sucks again) you should be able to figure some things out. Rarely do I describe an emotion, facial expression or movement that isn't in some way connected to the big picture._

CHAPTER FIVE: _The Final Straw_

May hadn't gone with her mother to the Inn that night. She absolutely refused to leave the Snack Shack and had threatened to bite her mother when Joanna made to grab her arm. Stu hadn't helped, either. He'd been yelled at for a few minutes about 'leaving her in her time of need' and 'showing moral deficiency'. It was an unspoken decision made by her family to leave her alone for a while until she cooled off. Joanna finally accepted it and left to claim a room at the Inn.

Ann was totally shocked when Joanna walked in through the door. "J-Joanna! Er…hi! What are you doing here?" Ann asked, dropping her cloth with which she was sopping up a mess made by Monami. Cliff stayed quiet, not knowing who Joanna was.

"Well, hello to you too, Ann. Look at you! A mother! Who's the father?" Joanna smiled happily at Monami, who was lolling about on a blanket on the floor.

Pointing one unskillfully-painted fingernail at the man sitting on a barstool, Ann said, "Him. That's Cliff. He's my husband." She was dying to begin asking questions about where she'd been all these years and why on earth she had left May with Barley, but Joanna asked another question first. She asked where Doug was. Ann blinked a few times and responded a little too calmly. "He's in the back rooms. He's been in the back rooms for about two years now. I haven't seen him in that time. He steals food from the kitchen at night. Why? Well…you see…he's been having hallucinations that my dead mum has returned from the grave and is trying to give him a message. I'm not sure if it scared him or just made him sad, but he won't leave his room--not even to see his granddaughters."

Joanna's face looked grave. "I'm sorry." She allowed a moment of silence to pass before continuing. "Just so you hear it from me first, I'm here to collect May."

"What?" Ann looked horrified. "You?"

The look of horror on Ann's face displeased Joanna. "Yes, me." She answered irritably. "Why not me?"

There really is no good way to say 'you suck as a mom, that's why' or 'I think you're a terrible woman to leave your child here like you did' to someone. Ann opened and closed her mouth a few times, doing a wonderful impersonation of a fish, but not producing any paradigm-shifting wisdom. Finally Joanna shook her head and started up the stairs. Ann found her voice and called, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To my room. I'll pay you in the morning."

Disgruntled but void of further argument, Ann slouched back over to Cliff and scowled. She sat beside of him and seethed. "What's the matter, love?" Cliff asked, not quite sure what all the fuss was about.

"Joanna…that's what the matter." Ann said. Cliff nodded, a request for her to continue. "She's the one that ran away from Mineral Town all those years ago--she was Barley's daughter. She's the one that left May motherless and unloved in this town until Kai showed up and then finally revealed that he was May's father."

Cliff's mouth dropped open. "You're kidding me. That's _her?_"

"Oh yeah. Joanna Anders in the flesh. I don't know _who _she thinks she is to come waltzing back into Mineral Town now and talking of taking May away…it's crazy."

"I must not have been in Mineral Town when she was around." Cliff glared at the stairs as if blaming them for all the troubles that Joanna had brought upon the town darling, May.

Ann pulled a lock of his hair fondly. "Of course not. You came about four years after she left."

"Was she nice when she was in town as a teenager and kid?"

Closing her eyes and thinking back to the earlier days when Karen was new and even before then, Ann said, "She was a loner. Her only friend was Aja Aym. Rick idolized her. She was…a bit prissy…smart…usually sensible and always cool. Cool in the…unconcerned kind of way. But I never saw her as a…free woman…if you get my meaning. She always seemed like the kind that would be a strict but capable mother. I don't know where she went wrong."

Cliff shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess people change. I mean, look at you! You always told me that people thought you'd be a terribly flighty tomboy that would never marry, but you turned out to be the best mother in Mineral Town! I defy anyone who says differently!"

"Oh, you…you're just biased because you share quarters with me. Pah." Ann couldn't resist grinning at her husband's statement anyway. "I'd like to see Gray, Tim or Kai agree with you."

"That's just 'cause they're jealous that they had to marry girls who are all the same. _I _got the special one. _I _got the one with flair."

Ann gazed at Cliff with adoration oozing out of every pore on her body. "You want something, don't you?"

Cliff shook his head. "I'm just stating facts." Even if it was just opinion--the flair and the specialty of Ann…Cliff really did love his exuberant wife. But sometimes…just sometimes…he wished for a woman with a little less _flair _and a little more _femininity. _Of course Ann was great at cooking and cleaning and managing the Inn…but it had taken years for her to finally _look _like a normal Mineral Town wife--she had worn the overalls until she was twenty-two and then after she finally put on the dress she cut her hair! The boyish cut had appalled Cliff, but he had said nothing about it. Thankfully, Ann hadn't liked the cut either, so she was letting it grow out so she could braid it again. Be it sexist or not…it was nice for a woman to look like a proper woman in a dress.

But every man had things that he would change about his wife if he could…every man had the picture of the 'perfect woman' in his head just like every woman had the perfect image of 'Mr. Right' embedded in her brain. The thing about that, you see…is that that type of marital discontentment was exactly what was feeding the entity lurking just outside the doors of the Inn, the spirit that was savoring every taste of wishful thinking coming from Cliff concerning his wife's appearance.

-----------------------------

Kai woke up early the next morning and was just a bit chagrined to find Natsumi at the foot of his bed. "Daddy! Can I go outside?"

"Of course you can." Kai rolled out of bed gently, to avoid waking Popuri.

"Will you come with me? I don't like the ocean in the morning…" Natsumi began to pout, sticking her lower lip out.

"What's wrong with the ocean in the morning, sweetheart?" Kai picked up the child and swung her around as he entered the main shop.

Natsumi moved her head closer to her father as she whispered conspiratorially, "What if all the mermaids haven't gone under the water yet? They might not like me."

Kai laughed heartily and put his daughter down gently. "Of course they'd like you. Who couldn't like you, Natti? I'll go out with you, of course." He held out his hand, she grabbed it and they left the Snack Shack together. As soon as they walked onto the beach, Natsumi shrieked and pointed towards the waves. Sitting just in the water was a woman with long, wild-looking dark brown hair hanging down her back. Flowers were placed in the long locks and her back was bare, with only a string running across it. The first thought to run through Kai's mind was _good heavens, Natsumi was right! _Then he realized that the woman had legs swung to the side--not a fish tail. The legs were quite scale-less and her skin was bronzed.

"Who's that, Daddy? Is it my mermaid?" Natsumi tugged on her father's bandanna.

"No, honey, it's not. I'll check it out--you just play over here for a bit." He released her hand and strode over to the woman. "Yo. Can I help you…?"

The woman stood quickly and smiled. Kai almost took a step back from this absolutely gorgeous piece of work. Her hair and skin complimented each other wonderfully--her skin being very tan and her hair being very dark. She wore a bikini top of some rough material and a skirt of thin cotton over which bangles and jingles hung. They made a wind-chime noise when she walked. Her feet were bare. The most amazing thing about the woman, though, were her eyes. They were a perfect, undisturbed gold. Not gold and brown like Cliff's sister, but pure gold. "Ah, hello! Am I disturbing you? This beach _is _public, am I correct in this thinking?" She spoke with an accent.

"Y-yes, it is public, you're right." Kai stammered. "Er…what's your name?"

"Elda. And you are?"

"I'm Kai. Kai Carr. I run the Snack Shack right over there. Are you hungry?" He felt obligated almost…to offer the woman hospitality of some sort.

Elda seemed to shrink. "I…I'm afraid I don't have any money." She admitted.

Kai mentally kicked himself. "That's fine. If you're hungry I'll cook for you gratis!"

"No! I don't accept charity." Elda looked stubborn. "But…what if I found something I could do for you to repay the debt?"

"Like what?" Kai dared not think what she meant.

"I'm a gypsy. I make my life traveling around and telling stories. How about I tell the girl who came out with you a story in return? A chapter a meal?" She looked up at Kai, not a trace of hope in her eyes. Only pride and weariness stared out of the brilliant irises.

Perhaps she didn't anticipate him accepting the offer, because she smiled dazzlingly and did a little hop of joy when he agreed, causing the jingles on her skirt to chime. "Of course that would be fine. My daughter loves stories." Kai said graciously. He felt…ashamedly…a little friction in telling the beautiful Elda that the girl was his daughter. Ah well. He called Natsumi over and introduced them to each other.

Elda sat down across from Natsumi and closed her eyes. "Back a long, long time ago, there was a mother who had six daughters. The eldest was a commanding, headstrong brat who was always dabbling in love affairs, the second eldest a lonely girl who shed many tears and lived in the shadow of her older sister, the third eldest a girl who was far from fair of face but who had the best luck in the world, the fourth eldest a girl with looks but no intelligence except to make things grow and the second youngest a dark child who spent much of her time alone in a corner of a field testing her immediate older sister's powers. This leaves the youngest to be explained. She was a skinny girl who was even further from beauty than her lucky sister and who seemed to have no talent of any kind."

The story was brilliantly told and the time flew by until Popuri called out from the Snack Shack. "Kai, dear, it's breakfast time!"

"Oh, yes, sorry Elda, but I need to go now--my…wife is calling. I'll bring out your meal in just a moment." He hurried away to the Shack and soon returned with a plate bearing waffles. "Here you go! It was well-earned. I'm excited about what will happen in this story! Just leave the plate by the door when you're finished." He bid the woman goodbye and hurried to his home, shaking off the less-than-desirable thoughts in his mind.

--------------------------------

Years after all these events happened, Tim still felt embarrassed and ashamed of how he didn't even realize how sick his own wife was because he was too busy looking after Karen, Claire and as of late, Monami. Perhaps he didn't notice because Elli still bustled around the Clinic, cleaning and humming and offering assistance. Her eyes were brighter than usual, yes, but perhaps she was just having a bad case of premenstrual symptoms. She still took care of the boys and helped make dinner (One of Tim's secrets was that he really enjoyed cooking). Clothes were washed, floors were swept, medicine was organized and she visited all of her friends like normal. That's why Tim was so surprised the day she couldn't get out of bed because of the high fever she was sporting.

"Elli! How long has this been going on?" He asked her sternly, holding the thermometer and frowning deeply.

Elli's already flushed face colored deeper and she whispered, "Oh…I'm…not sure."

"Elli." Tim said in a warning tone.  
"Alright…erm…" Elli hung her head. "A few days."

Tim cocked his head. "A few days?"

"Okay! A week! I covered the redness up with makeup because I didn't want you to worry about me because you're already stressed about Claire, Karen and Ann and Cliff's baby!" She hid her face under the covers. "Please don't be angry…"

"I'm not angry. Angry is the last thing that I am, honey. But I am going to worry about you because you're my wife!" He sat down beside of her on the bed and put his arms around her. "Tell me when you don't feel good so I can make you feel better and so you don't have to work so much."

"You're worried just because I'm your wife?" Elli made a sad little face.

"No." Tim said, interpreting her emotion correctly for once. "I'm worried because I love you more than anything else in the world and I don't know what I'd do if you ever left me."

His wife buried her face in his chest. "I love you, too. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you."

"It's alright. I'm going to keep up this house until you feel better. I don't want you cleaning or worrying or doing anything but resting and perhaps reading a bit. Understood?"

"No…you'll mess everything up!"

"What? No I won't!"

Elli giggled. "You don't even know where the broom is!"

Tim thought about it for a second. "Of course I do. You see, I am going to go down and sweep out my study right this minute just to show you that I can do it."

"You do that, dear." Elli agreed. Tim left the room confidently, promising to bring her water as soon as he was finished.

Four minutes later he poked his head into the room. "Elli, where is the stupid broom?"

"It's behind the refrigerator, dear."

"Thank you." Once again he left the room, disgruntled and more worried than ever.

-------------------------------------

"Hello again!" A soft voice called across the empty clearing behind the lake. It was the pink-haired Eva, wearing a checked yellow dress and spreading out a picnic blanket in front of her. "Hungry?"

Cliff, who had come to the clearing for a nice relaxing noontime walk around the lake was surprised to see her. "Hello, Eva. Are you staying here? In this clearing?"

She nodded delightedly, her beautiful hair falling over her shoulder in shimmering waves. "Yes. It's so nice and secluded. I'm having a picnic today. Would you like to join me?"

"Eh…sure. Thank you." He sat down on the blanket while she opened the big basket beside of her. As she pulled out an assortment of tasty items, his eyes lit up and his stomach growled. "I guess I was hungry after all!" The chilly air must be whetting his appetite. Eva stopped to rub her arms briskly. The cream colored crocheted shawl she wore around her shoulders wasn't doing much against the frosty winter's day. "Eva…are you cold?" He asked.

"A little…"

"Here. Take this. It'll keep you warm." Cliff handed her his jacket, she put it around herself and smiled.

"Thank you, Cliff." She turned her warm, feminine smile upon him and he felt his face turn red. "Thank you very much."

-------------------------------------

Ann was having a bad day, like many days were as of late. She disliked having to make Joanna's bed, Alex had brought Cat over and they stepped on Dila's paw, so now Dila was limping around mewing pitifully, Duke had been hanging around the Inn doors as if he were waiting for a chance to exact his revenge on Ann, Karen was getting worse and now Monami was sick. Those weren't her biggest problems. Her two biggest problems were that one, Doug, her father, had suddenly screamed in his back room, causing Cliff and her to run back and bust open the door.

Doug, whose hair had been self-cut shaggily and who now had a long beard and bloodshot eyes, started rambling. "She's here, Ann, she's here and she's trying to tell me something I know it! I can't understand what she's saying but she's here, Ann, SHE'S HERE, ANN!" He yelled.

"Dad, calm down." Ann said soothingly. "Who's here?"

"She's here, Ann, she's here, Camellia's here and she's trying to tell me something but I can't understand her and it's bothering me, Ann, it's bothering me and I can't help her! Ann!" Doug was running around his room pulling his hair now. "Ann!"

"What?" Ann tried to make him slow down, but he slipped out of her grasp. "Camellia? Mom? Eh…Dad…she can't be here. Dad…she's dead. Mom's dead."

Doug stopped and glared angrily at his daughter. "No! She. Is. Here. Now please get out so she'll come back!" He began shooing Ann out of the room with huge sweeps of his arms.

Harassed, angry and sad, Ann left the room, closing the door behind herself and Cliff. "What can he mean? Mom can't be back…she died nineteen years ago. What is he thinking?"

Cliff shrugged and sat down. "I don't know. He's probably just paranoid, Ann. He probably saw a shadow. Don't worry yourself."

"But how can I not?" She said, her voice quivering and tears beginning to form in her eyes. "He's my dad. I love him so much and to see him like that…it's…"

"ANN! ANN! COME HERE!" Lumina's voice screamed down the stairs, waking up the napping Monami, who began to cry loudly.

Ann ran up the stairs to find Lumina sitting on the floor, holding a very still Dila. "What's the matter, Lumina?" Ann asked, not sure if she wanted to hear any more bad news.

"It's Dila. Oh…I was just holding her and she…well, look! She's dead, Ann!" Lumina began to sob over the cat, who was her devoted friend. "Dila just died! I didn't do anything to her…she just died! Dila…no…!" Her tears fell on the warm fur of the deceased animal. "Dila…!"

Cliff took the cat from her and took it downstairs to bury it. Ann ran downstairs behind him to shush the howling baby. Once the child was quiet again, Ann sat on the bed beside Cliff's discarded jacket. Long pink hairs were all over it. She jumped up and ran outside. "Cliff, have you been around Popuri today or any this week?"

"No, Ann. She and Kai are distraught over Joanna, you know that." Cliff was clearly upset over the loss of the animal, too.

Ann ran back inside and threw the coat at the wall. _Why does he keep lying to me?! Is there something going on with he and Popuri that I don't know about? _She thought miserably. Sobs were heard from upstairs where Lumina was still crying on the floor. Ann shuffled into the main area of the Inn to sit behind the counter and gather her thoughts. The door opened and in came Cliff and Kai. Kai quickly said, in a panicked voice, "Ann, have you seen May anytime lately?"

"No, Kai. Why?"

"She's gone. I can't find her. Joanna came to take her away this afternoon and she wasn't in her room where she'd been all day or so I thought. I'm worried…because Zach's ship to the city just left this morning. What if she ran away to avoid her mother?"

"Run away? B-but…May…May….she wouldn't do that…would she?"

Kai looked close to tears. "I don't know that she wouldn't. It sounds just like her. Stu is seriously messed up right now." He turned to leave, then turned back. "Oh, I thought you should know…Elli's fever is now as high as Claire's. Tim is nearly pulling out his hair with stress." He then left.

Ann stared after him, a fear building up in her chest. _Claire, Duke, Karen, May, Elli, Cliff and Popuri, Joanna, Monami and now Dila…what is going on in this town?_

That night as she was half-asleep in her bed, she heard a rustle in the bar area. Sleepy and sad, she stood up and made her way to the door to investigate.

Little did she know that that rustle would answer everything.

--------------------------------

_OMG! I'm a horrible person, I know it! You won't get another chapter for a few more weeks yet, but aren't your little curiosities peaked now?_


	6. Dancing with Heartbreak

_Hiyo! Yes, I am finally back and you shall get your Threshold fix now! Oh…I'm just so excited about these next few chapters…I've enjoyed writing them so much…I hope that you enjoy reading them equally as much! _

_**Moonlit Dreaming: **__Thank you! Heh heh oh…the things I have in store for Mineral Town yet…_

_**WITHERED: **__Eek! Thank you so much! I hope you like this next chapter!_

_**Kountry 101: **__Great! That's just what I'm looking for!_

_**1angelette: **__You know…I never really thought about that. But no more 'a' names here…well…at least not the troublemakers. I'll tell you, the main troublemaker ends with a 'y'…AND FOR GOOD HEAVEN'S SAKE, LENGA, Gray is not going to soiree with Mary! No! -smack-_

_**Sima Hui: **__My old friend! So wonderful to see your face around the watering hole! Thank you so much for reading and I'm so relieved that it lives up to your expectations…_

_**Gamerzgal: **__Oh….thank you so much…that's so nice of you to say! The funny thing is…I am writing a book. It's called __The Seven Dayes of Summer__ and I haven't gotten very far yet because I've been busy with this one…enjoy this chapter…no cliffie here for you!_

_**Morgan Lee Faye: **__Everytime I see your penname, I think of a medieval lady with long, curly brown hair wearing a gown of crimson velvet. I know, that was random, but I felt that it had to be said. Thank you and enjoy! -hugs-_

_**Awesome Rapidash: **__Thank you!__Ann's life hasn't completely fallen apart…yet…-nudgenudge-_

_**Libra1: **__I think your review got cut off…but it's so cool that I found you! Whoohoo! Like I said, PM me on Ushi for some nice juicy hints…_

_**Ultra Drama Queen: **__Eh…wow! That was the only time I've ever been shouted at that I felt so happy! Thank you for your review and your remarks were pretty hilarious, too. I'm sorry that I can't grant some of them…but you're so sweet! Maybe you'll get some answers now._

_**Like red on a rose: **__Yay! You're here! I feel complete now. You'll know soon, I promise._

_**The Scarlet Sky: **__Don't be jealous! I struggle with my long fics…I've read some of your oneshots and they are absolutely beautiful. Heaven knows I have nothing for you to be jealous of! Thank you for reviewing! And OF COURSE you see Romana's death from LS in this…of course! That's the point! Oh…you'll see._

_Heh heh. I'll give you a juicy tidbit. Someone's gonna die. _

_Don't you hate me now? -huggles you all-_

CHAPTER SIX: Dancing with Heartbreak

Ann pushed open the door to the hallway, then went over to the door that led to the bar. Warily she poked her head through it. Nothing was there, only darkness. Just to make sure because she couldn't see much, she crept out further and looked around a bit more. Nothing. Regretful that she left her nice warm bed to go creeping around looking for a noise that was probably only a hungry mouse, she sat down on a bar stool and buried her face in her hands. Suddenly a hand tapped on her shoulder from behind. She spun around and saw the outline of a woman standing there. The shock of suddenly seeing someone made her heart race and she stood up. "Who is it?" She asked, her voice trembling in the dark.

"Ann? You don't remember me?" The woman's voice was familiar.

Ann couldn't place it…but she felt like the knew her… "I…I'm sorry…I can't see you in this darkness."

"Oh!" The woman laughed. "Of course you can't. Let me brighten things up a little." Suddenly a candle flame flared up, illuminating the visitor's face. "Remember me now?"

Ann stood there and gaped. It was…unbelievable. "M-mom? Is that…you?"

"It is." Indeed it was, or so it seemed. Her long ponytail of chestnut hair, her familiar green eyes and her face full of freckles. The face was crinkled up in a smile. "Ann?"

The girl didn't know what to say. Here was her mother…her _dead _mother…staring at her in the face, looking quite corporeal. "Are you dead, mother?" It was an odd question, but this was an odd situation.

"I am."

"Well, if you're dead," Ann's voice was rising. "then how the heck are you talking to me?"

Camellia made a face. "Moririsa allowed me to make a brief visit back to you. I have something important that I need to talk to you about."

"Who is Moririsa?" Ann was unfamiliar with the name.

"She is the Great Spirit of Death." Camellia closed her eyes for a second. "She was kind to me tonight because she saw what her sister had done and was sorry for it."

"Who is her sister?" Camellia's story was becoming more and more intriguing. Great Spirits?

Camellia shook her head gently and bade her daughter sit down. "I don't have time to tell you. You must listen to what I say and listen closely. I am sure that you are curious about what has been happening in Mineral Town lately. I have the answer."

Ann nodded. "I have been wondering."

"I will tell you why. The answer lies with Lumina."

"Lumina? Cliff's sister?"

"Yes."

"But why?" Ann couldn't believe her ears.

Camellia took a deep breath. "Back when you were just a child, I would often spend my summers traveling, especially on boats. A year before my death, I met this family that also loved to travel. They spent their lives traveling. The parent's names were Florence and Kurt Sacchar and they had two children--a boy and a girl. The boy's name was Clifford and the girl's name was Lumina." Ann made to interrupt, but Camellia held up her hand to quell it. "Let me continue--my time wanes. I fell in love with this family as soon as I met them. They were intelligent and fun, but they also had a streak of pride and distinct inhospitality to strangers. One night as I was walking with the family along the shoreline, we were approached by a skinny woman dressed in rags with a mop of filthy, limp, curly blonde hair and deep red eyes. She limped slightly as she walked and her face was streaked with mud and was weary. She approached the Sacchars and began begging for a place to spend the night in safety. Her appearance disgusted the Sacchars and they refused.

"_I beg you…let me stay for one night in your home! You don't know how important this is!" The woman cried._

"_No!" Florence said sharply. "I will not expose my children to worthless tramps like you and whatever is hunting you."_

_The woman's face flushed with anger. "I am warning you…"_

"_Curse you, for the last time, leave us alone, you…you…witch!" _

_The woman barked out a laugh. "Witch, am I? I'll show you witch! You are vain, proud people who wouldn't sacrifice your good reputation for a moment's kindness! Wretched you are! For shame!" She stood taller and held up the walking stick that she leaned against when she limped. "You curse me, hah! I shall show you curse!" Her eyes fixated upon the cowering little girl behind her mother. "Cursed shall be your daughter. May her days be filled with darkness. I shall keep the hand of Felicitas away from her and may Moririsa cut the ribbon of her life short. She shall not be able to cry to Juno and I will not listen. Cursed!" The woman's eyes glowed and Lumina cried out with a sudden pain. "Do you hear your child's pain? See what you have done? I am finished here. I am finished with you. May you live with your consequences." She turned and vanished into the darkness. _

It devastated the Sacchars. They wished it to all be a dream, but it was not. Luck of the worst kind befell them. Their son ran away soon after. I grew sick, but left them before it overtook me and I succumbed to Moririsa's grip. The parents also became ill and died. Because of this curse, your childhood, Ann, was filled with sorrow. My husband grieves still. I have even come to find out from an old friend of mine that she, too, died from the same disease that I did, because she traveled with the Sacchar's daughter after the curse was placed. Her disease did not act as quickly as mine--it sapped her life force slowly. She says she knew you and loved you as another daughter. Did you know her well? Lillia Simons? Well, it is of no matter--she sends her love to her three children. My time is nearly gone. Do you understand what I have told you?"

Ann nodded her head, her mind had gone blank and her body grew hot with the words that had just been spoken into the candlelit darkness. "Lumina…is…is cursed? Who cursed her?"

"I will not speak her name. You can find her on Mother's Hill at midnight, though. Take Lumina up there and speak to her. Perhaps you can beg her to change her mind about the curse that she placed. Perhaps she will lift it. Will you do this?" Camellia looked into her daughter's eyes pleadingly. "Will you do this, Ann?"

"Yes. I will. I promise. Tomorrow night, I will." Ann put her head in her hands. "I cannot believe this…"

Camellia smiled upon her daughter. "I know. You are weary--rest and let it sink in. My time has expired." She began to back away with her candle. "I love you, Ann." She took one last long look at the redheaded girl before blowing out her candle and leaving Ann alone in the darkness. _I am proud of you. Tell your father that I love him. _And she was gone.

-------------------------------

"Zach!" Kai yelled furiously, sprinting across the beach to where the tall, muscular man was tying his boat to the dock. "Zach!"

Zach turned around slowly, not even pretending to be ignorant of why his friend was approaching him with a look suggestive of murder or torture. "Yes, Kai?"

"Did May get on your boat yesterday morning? Tell the truth!" He shoved his face up in Zach's personal space. "Answer!" He spat.

Zach sighed and handled the wooden posts on the pier, wary of Kai's temper. "Now hold on, Kai. Yes, she got on the ship." He backed away from the man's sudden flare of hot blood. "She said that it was important."

"Why, for Goddess's sake, did you let her on? Why didn't you tell me so I could stop her?"

"She said that she couldn't live with Joanna. She asked me not to tell you…she's sixteen, Kai…" Zach said nervously.

Kai nodded incredulously. "That's the POINT, idiot! She's freaking SIXTEEN. I don't CARE how IMPORTANT she said it was! You TELL me!"

"She told me that she would stow away on my ship when I wasn't looking if I didn't let her on…"

"Then you search the ship from top to bottom!"

"She said she'd run away…"

"She WAS running away!"

Zach looked stunned. "She was, wasn't she? Oh…I'm sorry, Kai, but she just looked so desperate…"

"Desperate my foot." Kai rubbed his purple bandanna-ed head and moaned. "Do you know where she went after she got off of your boat?"

"No."

"Don't you EVEN lie to me!"

"I'm not, I swear!" Zach began to sweat. "If I knew, I'd tell you!"

"Fine." Kai glared at the man and stalked away to talk to Harris about reporting a missing persons claim. "Thanks for losing my daughter."

----------------------------

Ann had spent the greater part of her day caring for the ailing Monami, while worrying about how to break the news to Lumina. The girl had to accompany her on her way to Mother's Hill, so she would have to be told sooner or later. How to do it, though…? The redhead brushed her short auburn curls out of her face as she stared down at her daughter, whose face was shining with sweat and whose chest was heaving unnaturally hard. Tim was already swamped with Claire, Karen and now his own wife, Elli. He didn't have time for her to be constantly running back and forth to the Clinic, complaining about how sick the baby looked. Instead, she tried every home remedy her father had ever employed. Onion poultices, steam baths, eucalyptus and menthol chest rubs and warm broth. She made sure the child drank lots of water, yet the situation wasn't improving.

Now she knew why. Now she had someone to blame. She shook the thought from her mind, ashamed with herself. _That's right. It's Lumina's fault, is it not? She's the one who is to blame. _She rubbed her head wearily, blocking the thought and berating herself for thinking it. _Why are you protecting her? _"Shut up!" Ann muttered to herself. _If you don't watch out, something will happen. Listen to me. _"No, I will not!" _After all…Mary _was _right about Lumina. The girl is bad luck all the way around. _"SHUT UP! I won't listen to you anymore!" She yelled at the wall, imagining a smirking Mary staring at her.

"Ann?" Lumina was standing at the foot of the stairs, pale and penitent. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Lumina…I…" Ann took a deep breath and sat down. The voice in her head had become relatively quiet, contenting itself with snickering at her. "No. I'm not all right. We need to talk." She looked around, making sure that Cliff and Alex were nowhere in sight.

Lumina sat down on a stool and faced her sister-in-law, perfectly miserable. "I'm listening."

"You'll never believe who visited me last night." Ann began.

Lumina raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"My mother."

"Your mother? But…Ann…" Lumina eyed her friend as if she had gone as insane as Doug. "Your mother's dead."

Ann looked up sharply. "Do you honestly think that I don't know that?" Lumina shrank back. "I'm sorry. Anyway, she came to visit me last night. She said that…Moririsa…had let her go. I don't know what kind of rubbish that is, but that doesn't matter. She offered an explanation of what has been going on in Mineral Town lately."

Lumina caught her breath, her fears confirmed. "I'll bet she did." She murmured. _Moririsa…I've heard that before._

Ann took a moment to recant what Camellia had said the night before."So it's you. How long have you known this?"

"Ever since it happened." Lumina's lips barely moved when she talked. "But I didn't know that it was that serious…I just knew that bad things happened to people when I was around."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What would you have done?" Lumina looked up at Ann fearfully. "Kicked me out? Called me crazy? Dismissed it as a lie?

Ann did not deny these words. "I would have done what I am going to do now." Lumina put her head down in her arms, mouthing words that Ann couldn't read. "I'm going to find a way to fix this, mark my words."

Lumina's head rose up like a flower greeting the sunlight in the early morning. Her face lit and she stared gratefully at Ann. "You aren't going to kick me out of the house? You…you'll help me…?"

"Of course." Ann's voice was more brisk than she meant, but it was understandable. "I would never kick you out. You're family. Real family." She stood up and looked around, taking another deep breath. "I'm going to find a way to help you. I swear it."

_And what if you can't? What if your worst fears come true and you must face the choice of everything you love versus the girl? What then? _The voice in Ann's head chuckled softly and left her with that thought burning in her mind.

------------------------------------

Trying hard not to think too much about what he was doing, Cliff hurried up the path beyond the Lake and up to the large clearing beside the waters. The days were growing diminutively warmer, but he had brought his jacket anyway. The angel on his shoulder was shaking it's head with sadness while the demon smiled encouragingly. The boy poked his head around a tree trunk until he caught a glimpse of someone in the trees. It looked to be a woman, but even from far away he could see that she was definitely not pretty. She wore dark clothes and had wispy, faded black hair. He walked out into the clearing, intending to find out who she was, but she glimpsed him and disappeared further into the trees.

Almost immediately he was distracted by a soft, girlish voice from behind him. "Enjoying the scenery, Cliff?" He whipped around and found Eva looking curiously at him, dressed in a light lavender cotton dress with three-quarter sleeves ending in a sprinkling of lace. Her bright golden eyes were wide and she clutched the same simple cream shawl around her neck like always.

"I'm…sorry…I just thought I saw someone in the trees right over there…" He pointed to them.

Eva shook her head, flipping her rosy hair over her shoulders. "I've never seen anyone else besides you up here." She played with her skirt momentarily. "What brings you up here?"

Cliff blushed. "I just came to say hello, is all."

"You did?" Eva was flattered. "Thank you!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the ground swiftly. "I have something to show you."

Sitting beside the beautiful girl, Cliff felt his shoulder angel groan and his shoulder demon clap it's hands excitedly. He pushed them to the back burner and turned his attention to his friend, who had pulled out a pad of paper. "Y-you're an artist!" Cliff exclaimed, looking at the papers and making delighted faces as each new work was revealed before his eyes.

"It's not all of my pieces, but I wanted you to see some of them." Her face was aglow with the praise he now heaped upon the fruits of her hobby. "You really like them, do you?"

"I do."

"Well, then, that's not my only hobby!" She pulled him to his feet and placed his hand on her waist. She clasped his other hand gently and held it up. "Did you know," she said breathlessly, "that I used to be a dance instructor?" She began moving her feet in time to a song that she hummed. The rhythm was intoxicating and Cliff found his fingers entwined with hers as their feet skimmed the cold ground. His gaze found her shockingly golden eyes and they locked on to each other, a sudden heat rising in their cheeks.

Cliff stopped the dance, all of the magic gone from the frosty air. "I-I'm sorry. I really need to leave." He hurried away from the clearing, much to the displeasure of the sulking demon on his shoulder.

--------------------------

_Bwah ha ha ha ha! Now to all of you who aren't completely obsessed with HP:DH like I am, the next chapter will bring in one of my favorite charries ever! Look forward to it and thank you so much for your reviews!_


	7. Secret Sisters

_Hiyo! Here I am again, bringing you another piece of the puzzle. Thanks again to all of my wonderful readers and especially my reviewers! I love you guys to pieces!_

_**Ultra Drama Queen: **__Who fed you sugar? May's not gone forever… Thank you and you get a hug! -hugs-_

_**Kaigurl: **__-gives a shiver of excitement- Of course it ties in! Yes! BIG hint about Eva and Elda in chapter eight._

_**Gamerzgal: **__Thank you! Bwahaha! Oh, just a correction, it's actually __The Seven Day__**e**__s of Summer__ with an 'e' in 'Dayes' because it's a last name, not time period. Weird, I know! Oh, and YOU'RE obsessed because you've read each book FOUR times? Well, I've read each book (minus the last two, of course) FOURTEEN or so times. That's obsessed. Yeah._

_**The Scarlet Sky: **__Yeah, Lumina was pretty bogged-down from spending so much time in the same place. The curse was accumulating and it made life pretty hard. Thanks for your review!_

_**Moonlit Dreaming: **__Did you have fun at midnight? I know I did! How many people were there? Thanks for the review!_

_**Libra1: **__You're absolutely right about Cliff. He needs a kick in the pants, doesn't he? Thanks for your review!_

_**Morgan Lee Faye: **__What people, Moririsa? Or the Sacchar parents? Um…if you mean the Spirits (which will be explained later), then I came up with their names based on their particular power. 'Morir' is associated with death…so…Moririsa handles death…and some others I just thought sounded cool. A lot are taken from Mythology. You'll hear all of the Spirit's names in chapter eight or nine. Thanks for the review!_

_**Awesome Rapidash: **__Oh! There's so much that I want to tell you and can't! I'll give you the answer to one question: Cliff is going to be a completely useless butt. There you go. Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!_

_**Like red on a rose: **__Won't know much more about Eva until later…unless you pick up on my MASSIVE hint in chapter eight concerning Eva and Elda._

_Whee! Here we go! _

CHAPTER SEVEN: Secret Sisters

Ann didn't even ask herself why Cliff didn't talk to her when he returned from work that day. She was busy thinking about the night that lay ahead. As she promised her mother, she and Lumina planned to ascend Mother's Hill that night and call for the one who had cursed the girl. Midnight, Camellia had said. So Cliff had been distracted all that evening; he barely touched the delicious smelling cheese fondue his wife had made. Neither Ann nor Lumina said a word and Cliff just stared at his plate. Even Alex sensed the tension in the air and refrained from babbling as was her mealtime custom. Cliff went to bed right after the supper dishes were clean, but both Ann and Lumina put Monami to bed and then sat down at the bar to await the time of eleven-thirty. Duke tried to enter the Inn at eleven o'clock, but the door was locked and he ambled back to the winery, allowing the girls inside to breathe easily again.

When eleven-thirty chimed, the two turned off all of the lights in the Inn, then tiptoed out he door, locking it behind them. Neither one wanted to admit it, but there was a chill in the late winter's night that didn't have anything to do with the temperature. A light was on at the Poultry Farm, indicating the restlessness of it's occupants. Everything was dead silent, however, as they passed through Clay Farm, thinking of how wonderful the place was going to look coated in the fresh blanket of the snow that the weather channel promised. The slope up Mother's Hill was slippery and treacherous. By perseverance and sheer luck, Lumina and Ann finally reached the summit and stood shivering, looking at empty air. "What time is it?" Lumina asked, sitting down on a rock.

"Eleven fifty-seven. We made good time." Ann replied, checking the blue watch on her wrist and joining Lumina on the rock. "I guess we'll just…wait for whoever it is that we're supposed to be meeting."

Time ticked by. Twelve o'clock came and passed. "Ann." Lumina whispered at last to her near-asleep companion. "It's twelve-fifteen. What should we do?"

"Um…I…I don't know." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Ah! Wait! The wind is picking up!"

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure. But in movies, something always happens when the wind picks up!" The whispered conversation halted for another thirty seconds.

Then Lumina had an idea. "Why don't you say something?"

"Like what?"

"Like…" The girl frowned with thought. "like 'show yourself' or 'we come in peace' or something of that nature."

Ann shivered and stood up. "Eh…whomever I was told to meet….show yourself…we'd like a word…please?"

Instantly a woman stepped out of the shadows to their right. She looked exactly as described in Camellia's story, only clean and dressed in a purposely raggedy-looking outfit of mainly purple and gray with a black cape held with a skull pin. She held a tall wooden staff in her hand. Her long, curly ash blonde hair fell into her eyes with an unnerving elegance. "Well, finally. I can't show myself until you summon me." She said, her voice low and yet not what they had expected. It wasn't…well, for lack of a better word…_evil. _It sounded tired and heavy with gloom.

"Who _are _you?" Ann asked, suddenly apprehensive.

"Witch Princess." She replied curtly. "And you are…?"

"I'm Ann Sacchar. This is Lumina Sacchar." Ann indicated the wide-eyed girl behind her.

The Witch Princess stared at Lumina, her face unreadable and shadowed. "Are you two sisters?"

"Not by blood. I married her brother…so…I guess we're sisters-in-law."

Again the Witch turned her red eyes on Lumina. "Have we met?" She asked, her forehead wrinkled in consternation.

Lumina gulped and nodded coldly. "Yes. Yes, we have. I remember you."

"Pardon me if I can't say the same…"

"I'm the one whom you cursed after my parents called you a name. Remember that night? The night you changed my life forever? The night you ruined my parents? You spoiled so many people's lives that night and you can't even remember it? All the people who have had problems around me…it's all your fault!" Lumina was angry now. She took a step towards the Witch Princess, who didn't make any move to stop her and observed the girl's steam with an infuriating calmness. "To think that now I stand before you and you can't recall my face after I've seen yours in countless dreams!"

The Witch Princess put a finger to her lips and moved it back and forth slowly. "Oh." She said shortly. "You've found me. May I say that for having been cursed for so long, you look very nice." This answer was found to be completely inadequate.

Ann pulled the fuming Lumina back beside of her and said, "You must know why we're here."

"Unfortunately, I do." The Witch took a deep breath and released it. "I hate to break it to you, but I can't be of service."

"What do you mean?" Lumina demanded.

"_I _can't help you, but there might be someone who can…"

"Who?"

"Mercury! Mercury!" A different voice called up the path behind them. Yet another woman came into view. Ann recognized her instantly. Her head was wrapped with green braids coiled into twin buns and one was swung dutifully over her right shoulder. She wore a filmy dress of blues, greens and pale yellows. It left her midriff exposed, even though the night was so cold that the other three's noses were numb. Her feet were bare and her skin was pale. As soon as she spotted Ann and Lumina, she stopped. "Mercury? What in heaven's name are these two Young Ones doing here?"

Mercury, for that was the Witch Princess's name, scowled darkly. She had jumped frightfully when the Goddess's voice first rang out. "Well, speak of the devil. We were just talking about you, Juno."

Juno passed Ann and Lumina, flashing a smile on both of them. She then rounded on Mercury and said, "I _thought _my nose was itching…"

"Please!" Mercury's scowl became a sneer. "If your pretty nose itched every time someone talked about you, you'd have cut it off by now, what with that wretched Carter always running his mouth."

"You wouldn't know humour if it turned cartwheels in front of you and then tap-danced on your head!" The Goddess remarked heatedly.

"At least _I'm _fully dressed!" Mercury retorted.

"At least _I _don't hide on a hill and refuse to come home for holidays!"

"At least _I _don't live in a nasty pond and smell like a frog!"

"Little freak!"

"Old hag!"

"EXCUSE ME!" Ann yelled, now quite forgotten in the conflict. "Do you two know each other?"

The Goddess blinked, remembering that Ann was there. "Know each other? I should say so! Mercury here is my _beloved _little sister."

Mercury scowled. "By three days. 'Beloved' my…oh…bah."

"You have a sister?" Ann asked, amazed. "But you're the Goddess!"

"Actually," The Goddess said primly, "I have five sisters. Why can't I have sisters? Never mind that for now. As I was saying before, what are you two doing here, how did you know to call for Mercury and how did you recognize me?"

Ann wasn't sure how to answer. "Well…we were here because my mother told me about the curse that the Witch Princess placed on Lumina. We thought we'd ask her to lift it. And…uh…I knew you because you're as beautiful as all the legends say…"

Juno beamed with delight as Mercury rolled her eyes. "Charming!" the green-haired Goddess cooed.

"But as I finished telling them before you butted in, I can't help them." Mercury's face indicated indecision.

The Goddess sobered instantly. "Yes. Lumina. You're the one that's been causing all the misfortunes around here. Most problematic."

Lumina blushed and looked at the ground, shame prickling her eyes. "That's…that's me."

"Why can't you take it off? You cast it!" Ann patted Lumina's shoulder and turned imploring eyes upon the sisters.

"Because I made the curse unbreakable!" Mercury said, her voice rising in pitch. "Those things don't just shatter at will! It's...complex and intricate. There are so many facets and so many shields to attack at once…don't think I haven't tried."

Lumina looked at the Goddess. "What about you? Can you break it?"

"I'm afraid not." She said delicately. "Mercury left Felicitas and I quite out of the picture. She's always been stronger at curses and black spells than I."

"So what can be done?"

Juno and Mercury exchanged significant glances and a very pregnant silence followed. "It can't be lifted until the cursed one…dies."

Ann gave a start and yelped, "Dies?!?"

"Dies. Darling Mercury needs to learn to better control her anger." The Goddess's voice was tinged with steel. Mercury didn't say a word in her own defense, but stood meekly behind her taller, more dominant sister.

Ann shook her head. "No." She said, putting her fingers to her temples. "There's got to be a way to get rid of this. There's got to be! I'm gonna find it!" She reached over and grabbed the dazed Lumina's wrist and began pulling her back down the hill.

"Wait!" Juno ran after them. "Listen, Ann. I like you. You're determined to work hard to reach a goal to benefit your friend. I'm going to do something for you that I haven't done for anyone in the past hundred years! Aren't you pleased? Come back up this mountain some night and I'll tell you what it is." As soon as she finished speaking, snowflakes began to fall thickly from the dark, swirling skies above. "Don't forget, now!" She yelled.

The wind had begun to blow more fiercely now and the snow was whipped around. Ann's figure could be seen to turn around, nod once and then begin the slow and extremely dangerous descent down the hill.

------------------------------------

Someone joined Mary on the beach the next morning. She looked up and was surprised to see the tall, handsome Stu walk past, his hair rumpled and his face drawn. Her eyes flickered from the page in her hand to his person. She decided to watch him and postpone her writing for a bit.

Stu had barely noticed Mary when he walked past her. Mary wasn't a large person--merely a dot on the golden beach. His eyes were glued to the horizon, where Zack's ship was due to arrive at any moment. There was something encouraging in the wind, something strengthening in the way the light bounced off the snow and into his eyes…he felt like nothing was impossible…his fingers moved rapidly over the bright object in his hands.

The name May…felt good. May had always been his best friend, his confidante, his rock and his balancing element. She was his first kiss, first date, first _love_...she had comforted him when Ellen died, she made him laugh through the jealousy of his nephews…there wasn't a part of his life where May didn't play a major role. Could she throw all of that away so thoughtlessly? Was it even in her to leave without a goodbye?

No. Huh-uh. Absolutely not. Never. May just couldn't do that. She was a good person. Surely it hurt her as much as it tore Stu apart. She would be back. He was going to be waiting for her when she returned. Waiting like he wasn't when she was facing Joanna. This time he was going to be her man because she was bound to be standing on the deck of the boat returning this morning.

He didn't really believe himself…but one could always hope, couldn't they?


	8. Christmas Magic

_Hiyo! Here am I again, with another chapter! This chapter doesn't have much plot, but I think you'll enjoy it. Can you catch the hint I drop? Please, please, please review! I'm trying for ten reviews a chapter, so if you want a faster update, make sure to review! _

_**The Scarlet Sky: **__If I have kept you from marrying Cliff, I've done my job! I married Cliff…worst decision ever. Now, I like his character in fiction…but definitely not as a husband. Thank you for your reviews!_

_**Libra1: **__You didn't see the Witch Princess coming? Hee hee! I thought she was painfully obvious! Thanks for your review!_

_**Gamerzgal: **__I said the same thing about Harry. Why don't you get an account so we can PM? Thanks for the review?_

_**xx-Oni-xx: **__Heh heh guess you'll have to wait for until next chapter._

_**Klutz586: **__Unless I've missed you before…I have a new reviewer! Welcome and thank you!_

_**Moonlit Dreaming:**__ Yesh! There were hundreds and hundreds at my bookstore! But here's another chapter and thank you again for the review!_

_**Like red on a rose: **__You are quite perceptive…but do you think it will really come down to that or will Ann find a way?_

CHAPTER EIGHT: Christmas Magic

Hope is a discriminating friend. It can be the mainstay of some; all they need to get through another day. To others, however, it slowly saps their life while pretending to uphold. Maybe the fault lies not with the hope, however, but with the one who hopes. Stu and Mary, now like one in their situations of waiting for loved ones to return across the water, felt electricity in their veins every time they dreamt of the sea. Ann, on the other hand, slipped further and further into despair the more she tried to square her shoulders and look the problem in it's ugly face.

Kai and Popuri were the ones who grasped May's decision the best. Even Natsumi knew that sister May wasn't coming back anytime soon. The family mourned in their home, just the three of them. This infuriated Mary, who spent much of her time at the beach and also watching the comings and goings in the Carr household. She stormed into the Snack Shack one day, ready to unleash much of her pent-up frustration about the recent events on the unsuspecting family. "Excuse me, but what are you doing?" She asked, leaning on the bar.

Popuri was taken aback by her tone, but Kai said, "We're about to eat breakfast. What are you doing?"

"Don't you know what day it is?" Mary asked. Blank stares answered. "It's Christmas. Why aren't you up at the Inn with the rest of the town?"

"It doesn't feel like Christmas without May. We were going to spend the day with just the family." Popuri whispered.

Mary shifted her weight. "What about Natsumi? Maybe she wants to see Cat and Alex."

Kai was losing patience with the questions. "How is this any of your business?" He was unused to having people barge in and begin interrogating his family on their personal way of handling things.

"It's not."

"Then why, pray tell, are you here?"

"Just because."

"You annoy me sometimes, Mary."

The black-braided librarian laughed wryly and smiled. "I'm drowning in my own tears. _How _were you planning to spend the day?"

Popuri, who was seated at a table with Natsumi in her lap, mumbled, "We are celebrating with the family. We're going to call Kai's brother Hunter later…"

"You're celebrating with the family?" Mary echoed. "You seem to be missing one…"

Kai leapt to his feet, a line now crossed. "_You dare_…!" He hissed.

Mary scowled at him. "I didn't mean May, so sit down for the Goddess's sake, Kai. Good heavens."

"Who do you mean, then?" Popuri put her hand on Kai's arm.

"Stu, naturally." Mary said matter-of-factly.

Her answer surprised the Carrs. "Stu?" They asked.

"Of course."

"But he has family. Elli, Tim, Todd and Casey."

Mary looked both disappointed and disapproving. "Come now. You really aren't _that _stupid, are you? Hey, that's kind of funny. You're stu-pid. Stu-pid about Stu. Or maybe blind is a better term…" When Kai began to rise again, she hastily continued. "If you had both of your eyes open, you'd see that the Burnetts haven't been Stu's family for a while. Elli loves him as a brother, but she loves her children and husband more. There isn't any room for him in the daily flow of the household. He knows that he doesn't belong. An intruder in the family, if you will. But your family accepted him at all times. He ate dinner over here more often than he did at the Burnetts'. He felt so much more at home here than at the Clinic. Stu loves your family. Surely you could see that, right? He loves Casey and Todd, yes, but I get the feeling that he has given up competing with them for his sister's love."

Both Kai and Popuri knew that what Mary was saying was true. Ever since the boys were born, Stu had been spending more and more time with the Carrs. It surprised them, however, that Mary should be the one to stick the facts under their noses. She was so distant and antisocial that it was hard to imagine her thinking this much about Stu. "How do you know all of this?" Kai asked, guilty.

"That's not pertinent." Mary replied, straightening and beginning to move towards the door. "The question is…how don't _you_ know? Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. And…if you see Stu…"

"I'll be sure to send him your way."

"…thanks."

------------------------------------------------

Christmas had always been the most fun day of the year to Ann. When she was younger, she loved helping her father cook and clean to prepare for the madness that ensued every Christmas morning. It was a tradition for the entire town to eat breakfast together at the Inn, go back home to open gifts, then flock to the church to hear music and be told the Christmas Story by Carter. It was a day of joy and remembering all those you love. This Christmas eve had turned out to be wretched, though. The tension between she and Cliff was almost unbearable. It had been two days since Ann and Lumina had climbed Mother's Hill, yet every night was sleepless or filled with nightmares. Constantly tired and worried sick about the still-ailing Monami, Ann faced the holiday tasks with a less-than-merry attitude.

But she felt better the moment that he Levines stepped through the door. Claire looked worse that Ann felt and seeing her out of bed and attempting cheer was enough to send new strength through the redhead's veins. Gray appeared nearly as worn-out as his pallid wife, but the blonde twins pounced on Alex, perfectly healthy and happy. The Ayms were right behind the Faunes. Duke and Basil were eager to break into the eggnog, but their wives were stern beside them. Mary wasn't with her family. The two Simonses, Rick and Karen, appeared soon after. Karen was smiling distractedly, looking very uncomfortable with her large belly. Rick was so thrilled to be there that he announced toe everyone that Karen was 'due in less than a season now!' Ann sympathized with the expectant mother, remembering her own two seasons of misery for each daughter.

The Burnetts were the last family in, because Carter and Gotz didn't appear and the Courreges made their entrances with the Simonses. Casey and Todd raced in and were immediately scooped up by the adoring older couples to be kissed and patted on their brunette heads. Elli, who was pale and weak like Claire, was supported on the arm of her husband as she tried fruitlessly to calm her sons. Stu entered behind them, his usual light lacking. The Carr family never arrived, but Ann had expected that. Mary finally slipped in right as the first rounds of pancakes were being served. She walked over to Stu, whispered in his ear and led him out of the Inn. They didn't return, but neither Elli nor Tim seemed to notice.

Cliff looked for Eva, but she didn't come through the doors. He had decided to stop thinking about her, but that was easier said than done. She was so…perfect. Like everything he secretly wished Ann was. It reminded him of something Kai had said the other day…about a gypsy woman who sometimes stopped by the Snack Shack to trade stories for meals. Kai trusted Cliff (who didn't?) and told him about her. "Her name is Elda." He had said. "She's…beautiful. Long dark hair, tan skin and a great body. Even the way she talks is completely gorgeous. It's strange…I've dreamt of a woman like that. She's almost perfect. She's very intelligent, too. It worries me when I think of her and not Popuri." Cliff frowned as the thought back on his friend's words. Elda and Eva were very much alike. It was disturbing.

"Tim's going to check the baby's gender tomorrow!" Karen announced, cutting into Cliff's thoughts. "I'm going to name it Julia!"

"What if it's a boy?" Elli asked.

Sasha giggled. "Imagine the teasing!"

"She's a girl; I know it." replied Karen stubbornly. "Her name will be Julia."

"What's your preference, Rick?" Gray queried.

Rick sighed happily. "As long as it's healthy and whole, I don't care! I'm gonna be a daddy--that's all that matters!"

Ann, sitting beside a nervous Lumina, grinned and took a bite of her pancake. Rick was so happy. It was a good attitude to have. His father, Rod Simons, had returned to Mineral Town a little while ago, but left almost as soon as he realized Lillia was dead. Rick was determined to be a much better father to his children…and the future looked bright if Karen's emotions cleared up after she delivered her child. This brought Ann's thoughts to her own husband. It made her good mood dissolve like sugar in coffee. The two of then hadn't spoken more than three words to each other in two days. She longed to hold him…to ask what was wrong…to tell him that he could tell her anything…but her pride was fierce and his sulkiness provoked it. She wasn't going to be the first to break the silence.

His cold manner made her remember the night atop Mother's Hill. What could the Goddess have to tell her? The Goddess. Carter talked about her a lot, but Ann had always kinda figured that Carter was off his rocker. I mean…he did drink of lot of Communion wine. And he liked talking to himself and some supposed sprites. And _what _did he do with all that time spent in the confessional booth? Really. It was something to think about.

-----------------------------------

Carter's alleged nuttiness didn't detract from Ann's enjoyment of the evening spent at the Church. Twenty-five candles were glowing, projecting soft light onto the faces of the congregation. A large wreath was hung on the door and long strings of holly were strung on the sides of the pews, decorated with red ribbons. A special ornamental candelabra was stationed right behind the pastor, giving him a holy, otherworldly glow that caused all listening to become absorbed in his words.

Ann slowly looked around at the townspeople seated nearby and realized that the Carrs had decided to come to the Church for the special service. With them was Stu, seated with Natsumi on his lap, looking…peaceful and…happy…for the first time since May had left. May. What a selfish decision she had made--skipping out on everyone without telling them where she was going! But then again…Joanna had done the same thing. Like mother, like daughter. Still….Ann put her chin in her hand and thought about the problems of late. For some odd, unknown reason, she didn't feel the constricting pressure and depression while sitting on that pew in the church. She took a deep breath and allowed the relief to spread throughout her body. Maybe there was something to this whole church-and-Harvest-Goddess business after all. It was shame that not every night felt this way.

------------------------------------

Mary leaned back in her seat behind the Carr family and smiled rather smugly. So she had been right. It had been a stretch--her hunch about Stu. She hadn't talked to him or his family or anything…but her intuitions were rarely wrong and this proved it. Maybe she should look into some psychic how-to books. And just look at Stu. Right now he looked…at home.

She was surprised to find that his happiness made her feel better than the knowledge that she had once again been correct.

-----------------------------------

It was freezing cold atop Mother's Hill as six strangely-dressed women sat overlooking the snug little town. Lights were twinkling in blurry little dots down in the mist that hung throughout Mineral Town. Juno was prominent in the group, she sat in the middle and was smiling fondly down upon what she considered to be her minions. "Ah. Look at them. Behaving just like good Young Ones ought to behave." She said proudly.

Mercury, who sat to her right, was frowning heavily. "Yes…but why?"

"Why what?"

"What's up with…all the happiness? Can't you see it? Look…all the curse has vacated the town and is stuck on the outskirts like a moat. How did that happen?"

Juno smiled and light seemed to emanate from her. "It's Christmas." She said simply.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Juno asked, mystified.

The woman sitting to Mercury's right spoke up smugly. She was dressed in a gown of a fresh cream with spring green clovers printed on the fabric. Her hair was red and medium short, clipped erratically. "Christmas is the one sacred day of the year when no dark magic can touch it's victims. So the dark magic has retreated for now."

Mercury scowled at the girl. "Only retreated?"

"Yes."

"So you're saying that tomorrow it will come crashing down upon their heads again?"

The woman hesitated a bit. "Er…yes."

The dark blonde Spirit sighed. "I wonder…" She said, gazing at the town regretfully. "if it's really worth it?"

Juno turned her head towards her sister sharply. "If what is worth it?"

"This Christmas business." Mercury replied. "It seems to me that feeling the curse's absence will make it all the worse when it returns."

It was a discomforting thought and most of the Spirits sitting in the row began to think hard on it. Juno, however, wasn't fazed and turned her gaze back upon the town. "No." She murmured, a very motherly look upon her face. "No, Mercury. Don't be negative…tonight is a special night. Poor Young Ones. Let them sleep well for once."


	9. The Day the World Fell Apart

_Hiyo! I hadn't realized how long it had been since I posted a chapter. I am extremely, extremely sorry! High school keeps me hoppin' and I barely have time to write a few sentences here and there (and sometimes in the middle of Honors Earth Science!). This is probably one of the last chapters…I hope you'll enjoy it as much as possible. I'm not much good at writing drama. See you soon and please review! Oh, and if you think that the Goddess's story about her 'family' is a little out-of-context, I'm priming you for a later story that will CHANGE everything. So…just deal with it for now, right?_

_**The Scarlet Sky: **__Yes. He is. Marry Gray. Gray roxors your soxors--and mine! And yes…sad stuff is ahead. Sorry about that. Thank you so much for your review!_

_**Moonlit Dreaming: **__It should be rather obvious after this chapter. Just reread the part with the Goddess and you'll have your answer. If you still don't know, I'll clarify in the next chapter._

_**Ultra Drama Queen: **__I'm sorry to hear that you're so attached to May. I can't help you there…but everything is going to work out alright in the end. Thanks for the review! -huggles-_

_**1angelette: **__Ahhhh! SO close!_

_**Gamerzgal: **__Hello! Ah, thank you so much for your review. Your reviews always make me smile. No worries about Mary and Stu. I have…other plans for both of them. That should become obvious in my next story __Die Now Kthnx__! Whee! I hope you get an account soon!_

_**KG.: **__Read on my friend, read on…_

_**Awesome Rapidash: **__May I say that your rapidash is looking particulary awesome today? I'm so sorry for making you wait. NO LONGER! Read! Whee!_

_**Kuruk: **__Trusting you got my PM, I'll say thank you again for giving me an AWESOME idea for the ending of the MTM series within your review. Thank you so much for reading!_

_**Ekoaleko: **__Ohhh…all these people who are disappointed about May! I'm sorry! You'll see her again soon, though, I promise! Not in this story, but soon! Thanks for your review!_

_**Don't Have a Username: **__Teeheehee You are so near the end. READ ON FANFICTION SOLDIER!_

_**Harvest Moon Glows: **__OMG! Peanut brittle! You are so so so sweet! -hugs- Isn't Lumina a funny drunk? Gee. I can't say much more here without spoiling the ending…oh, and my preference is really chocolate chip, but any kind works!_

CHAPTER NINE: The Day the World Fell Apart

Ann woke up with a headache the next day. She turned her head to find Cliff still asleep in bed beside her with no expression on his face. _Grrrrr. _She thought as she rose slowly to go tend to the children. A thought had crossed her mind last night (a long arduous journey, everyone knows that joke). What if the Goddess wanted to speak to her because she had a solution to Lumina's problem? In that case, she should get over to the pond to meet her right away, as soon as she had cleaned up after breakfast. Monami wasn't even crying this morning which was a bad sign. The poor child was too tired and weak to muster up tears. If this didn't stop soon…Monami…Claire…Elli…Ann didn't want to think about it.

Losing her child would be like losing her soul.

She and Cliff avoided each other all morning and Ann was sorely tempted to put something terrible in his moon dumplings, just out of spite. She remembered her joke promise to Claire, that they'd grow up into old maids together. Why hadn't she honored that? Men were stupid! Stupid old Doug had persuaded her into dating Cliff. Bah.

Alex, oblivious as usual to the downcast atmosphere, chattered on about she and Cat's plans to make a flower necklace for Carter. "We asked Benji to help us, but he acted stupid and said that we were being girly! Benji's dumb. I can't see how Cat can stand being his sister! Monami's bad enough…but Benji crosses the line." She informed her parents gravely.

When Ann stepped outside that morning, after clearing away breakfast, she was pleased to find a ribbon of warmth in the air, like a greeting card from spring itself. It reminded her of when she was a little girl and how she loved wearing short sleeves as soon as possible. Today was too cold for short sleeves, but the wind was much softer than before as it swirled around her face. The villagers were milling about the town as she walked through the streets on her way to Clay Farm. Gray was already at work at the Forge, Rick was persuading Karen to wear shoes on their trip to the Clinic, Duke and Manna were arguing over something and Claire was sifting through snow to find stones. Ann waved to her friend as she passed through the farm.

It always surprised Ann how the Goddess Pond never froze over in winter. The lake froze easily, but the tiny pond beside the Hot Springs remained relatively warm. She made her way over to the pond and sat beside it, wishing she'd brought something to sit on. _Now how do I draw her out? _She wondered. "Eh…Goddess?"

Nothing answered.

"Hey, Goddess…you asked me to come talk to you…so here I am. Where are you?" Still no one answered. Irked, Ann dipped a hand in the water and stirred it around. Within seconds, the Goddess rose primly out of the water and focused on her visitor.

"Finally! You're here."

Ann frowned. "Why didn't you come when I first called you?"

"I don't work by word of mouth, I only answer when someone presents me with an offering. You stuck your hand into my water and I assumed that you were offering your hand to me. That was your intent, right?"

"N-no. You can't have my hand…I kind of need it!"

"Well, don't offer something you aren't prepared to lose!" The Goddess shook her finger in a motherly manner.

"What? I most certainly was not offering my hand to you!" Ann cried. "I just stuck it in the pond for fun!"

The Goddess was crestfallen. "Oh." She looked around. "Well, I can't come up for just any reason, so I'll go back down until you can find a _real _offering." She dove back into her pond, leaving Ann in disbelief. After watching the water for a few minutes, Ann realized that the Goddess meant what she said and began searching for an offering. She finally found a rock and pitched it into the pond. The Goddess, once again, rose primly to the surface. "Well, well, well! Long time no see, Ann!" She picked up the rock and chucked it over her shoulder.

"…you said you wanted to tell me something, right? Is it a way to break Lumina's curse?"

"No." Ann's face darkened and she considered leaving. The Goddess understood that and said, "But it might help you understand the circumstances better. It also might give you a better view of Mercury. Now." She said cozily, settling herself more comfortably onto the surface of the water. "I'm going to tell you something that very few Young Ones know anything about. I'm going to tell you about the Great Spirits."

Ann felt a sense of being let down. That was it? She'd been so curious about this conversation…and now all she was going to hear was a story about some spirits? How was this going to help anything. "Okay." She agreed, her voice flat with disappointment.

"These Great Spirits are guardians of Young Ones, like yourself. I am one of the six Great Spirits…the leader, actually. 'Harvest Goddess' is actually a title of rank…the 'Harvest Goddesses' are always the head, just like the 'Witch Princess' is always second-in-command. The Great Spirits call themselves sisters, but in reality we are not kin. Well, most of the time we aren't. Mercury and I are exceptions…we actually _were _step-sisters before we became goddesses…"

"Wait a minute!" Ann called. "What do you mean 'became goddesses'? Aren't you…you know…immortal? Haven't you always been the Harvest Goddess?"

Juno eyed her listener warily. "Good heavens, child, no! What an idea. We have a time limit and then the Harvest Goddess choo…ah…never mind that! That's not for you to know! Just understand this (I know it sounds odd); Great Spirits have three lives. I can't explain it any further."

"That's all great and good, but how does any of this pertain to me?"

"It doesn't." Juno answered, uncomfortable. "I thought you'd _want _to know. This is very classified information…I see now…I should have talked to Mary…"

Ann backed down. "Well…I mean…it _is _interesting…now…what about Mercury?"

Juno's pearly smile returned to her beautiful face. "There now! I'll tell you about the six Spirits, Mercury included. First off is the Harvest Goddess. That's me. I'm the most powerful and the one with the most authority. That also means that I have the most responsibility over what my sisters do." _Which is why I feel so bad about this whole deal with Lumina… _"I work in matters of love and making sure everything runs smoothly. Here's an interesting bit of knowledge for you. Every Spirit has an opposite; an opposing force, if you will. It helps balance things out. My opposing spirit is Eros, but I'll get to her in a minute. Mercury, being the Witch Princess, is second-in-command and right beneath me in power. She's always been stronger than me in dark spells, however. I can't help that.

"I want you to understand that while blame definitely lies with Mercury on behalf of Lumina's curse, that kind of mistake is ingrained in Merury's character because of her rank. Her area of magic is in mischief and keeping me in check. You could say that Mercury is under her own type of curse. Really, she has no luck. Her opposite is Felicitas, the Spirit of Luck. Also, Mercury was rather reluctant to accept her job as a goddess. I wouldn't say that she has the best attitude towards her current line of work.

"Moving on, Felicitas is next. As aforesaid, she is the Spirit of Luck, opposing Mercury's Spirit of Mischief. Felicitas is sometimes called Lady Luck. As you may already have surmised, she works out people's luck and may occasionally deny you fortune if she just doesn't like you. She likes to hand out windfalls more than de-luckify you, though.

"Next in the line is Moririsa. She is the Spirit of Death. It's not the most glamorous or pleasant of jobs, but it is necessary. _Someone _has to watch over that business. Despite what you may think, Moririsa isn't The Black Monster of Death from some swamp. She's a normal girl who just happens to be fit for this particular job. I tell you, she is so misrepresented in everyday talk. It's not like she's the one that kills the people…usually. You see, she can't take a life on her own authority. She has to have the approbation of her opposite, Perse.

"Perse is the Spirit of Life and a sweeter-tempered girl you'll never find. She watches over childbirth and co-determines lifelines with her opposite. She'd be the last to abuse her power, but it's a rule that she can't raise a Young One from the dead without agreement from Moririsa. You'd be surprised with how well those two get along. Most opposites don't get along very well. Felicitas and Mercury loathe each other. It's a shame…

"The last of the Great Spirits is a shady character even though she's a goddess. I suppose she can't help it…it's her job…but even so…I like her least of all the Spirits. She's my opposite and is the Spirit of Marital Strife. Her name is Eros and she's a flighty girl who loves misery and toying with men's hearts. She also likes seeing women cry…though how she can be so cruel to her own sex, I don't know. It's my opinion that she has some serious inferiority issues. So. Any questions?" Juno looked beatifically at Ann.

"Wow." Ann said, her brain working overtime, trying to process all the information that had been inserted into it. "Ehh…why don't I ever see any of the other Spirits?"

The Goddess smiled indulgently and said: "You don't see them because it's important that they remain hidden. How do you think the world would react to the knowledge of our existence? Goodness, everyone and their brother would be at this pond, wailing about this problem and that argument and pretty soon we'd just die of exhaustion! No, thank you! I value my sanity!" A faint purple light began to shine out of the depths of her pond and she looked down, alarmed. A shadow of sadness passed over her face and remained. She turned her eyes fondly back to Ann. "I am needed elsewhere. It's been good talking to you. Do me a favor, will you, sweetheart? Will you send Lumina to me? I…need to talk to her."

She then dived into her pond. Ann had the vague suspicion that there was an ulterior motive as to why the Goddess had talked with her. She left the pond area slowly, glancing back at the now-dark waters. When she told Lumina of the Goddess's request, Lumina immediately threw on a sweater and exited the Inn. Ann, worried and curious, pretended to read a random book as she waited for her sister-in-law's return. The look on Juno's face as she bade Ann goodbye was so odd…it was so sad and full of regret. Something was bothering her and that thing had to do with Lumina. Whatever bothered a goddess couldn't be good.

Alex had gone to spend the night at Natsumi's house by the time Lumina returned. Ann heard the door open and immediately looked up from the book she had been pretending to read. Lumina's eyes were red and watery and she bore a bewildered expression on her face. This hit Ann in the stomach, flipping her heart over in her chest. "Lu?" She asked tentatively.

Lumina began to speak, but the words choked up in her throat. She held up a hand and dashed up the stairs to her room. Whatever she was thinking, feeling and agonizing over, she didn't share the information, nor did she come down the stairs that night. When she finally descended to the lower level the next morning, all traces of tears were gone. Instead, her countenance was very set; determined. She didn't mention the events of the day before and Ann was wise enough not to ask.

Karen visited the Inn after breakfast to inform her friend that the ultrasound had been delayed by a day and she was now on her way to the Clinic. "Congratulations!" Ann squealed.

"Thank you." Karen said happily. "I was wondering, since you've delivered more girls than anyone else in this town, would you come with me…for good luck?"

Ann smiled and held the feverish Monami tighter in her arms. "Sure." She answered.

"You're doing great, Karen. Just a few more seconds and I'll have a good picture." Elli said, rubbing the small machine over Karen's tummy. "Almost have it…just a second…got it! There's your baby!"

Karen and Rick stared at the screens in exhilaration. "Is she healthy? Is she whole?" Karen asked anxiously.

Elli didn't answer for a second. "Oh, the baby's healthy, for sure. We just have one problem here…"

"What?" Rick nearly yelled. "What's the problem."

Ann anticipated the answer before it left Elli's lips. "It's a he." She said under her breath, at the exact same time as Elli said it.

------------------------------------------------

"So then Karen freaks out and starts sobbing like crazy! Rick was trying to calm her down and I slipped out the door." Ann told Lumina later that day. "Rick had this little smile on his face the whole time. I think he's excited about a son."

Lumina smiled an odd smile. "Have they picked out a name for him?"

"No…Karen was yelling about how she'd never believe it was a boy…"

"Oh." Lumina's smile dropped, then re-fixed itself. "I'm sure she'll feel better soon."

She said it with such conviction that Ann even believed it for a few moments.

-----------------------------------------------

It was an interesting coincidence that the world fell apart on the first day of spring. The morning started as innocent and fresh as spring could be, but the calm was shattered when it began spreading through the town that Gray had sprinted to the Clinic, white and shaking, to tell Tim that Claire had collapsed and wouldn't wake up. The situation was bad, but it became worse when he found Tim sweating and scurrying about trying to bring Elli's extremely high fever down.

Soon after, Manna was seen hurrying out of the Winery, a trickle of blood dribbling down the side of her face, looking like she had been cut by something thick and sharp--a broken bottle of liquor, perhaps.

Karen was attempting to cut up a carrot when the knife gave her an interesting idea. Who said she had to live in this condition? Would Rick really miss her? Would anyone miss her? She stared greedily at the gleam of the kitchen light on the sharp metal.

Despite Tim's best efforts, Claire would not wake. Gray paced the floor nearby, biting his hand and breathing fast. If Claire left him, he would be nothing but a shell. If he could run to the end of the earth and back to heal her, he'd do it. He was helpless, trapped and frightened. Meanwhile, his wife's pulse kept getting weaker and weaker…

All of these calamities could not match up to the gravity of the moment that evening in which Ann felt the tiny heart in her arms begin to beat faster, faster, faster and then not at all. It was sudden and unexpected. Ann gasped and put the child down on a table, ripping open the blanket to feel the still chest. Monami was gone. Just like that. Gone. Ann's existence vaporized and the color drained from everything around her. She stopped breathing and didn't realize it until she was gasping for breath, gripping the table like it could somehow turn around time. Tears filled her eyes and she dropped to her knees, unable to stand anymore.

Lumina awoke from a light doze when the a scream, more lurid and ghastly than anything Mineral Town had ever heard, cut through the air. She sat up straight, the color gone from her skin. She knew what had happened--she'd known it would happen for a few days. Without stopping to grab anything, she climbed out her window by way of a ladder she'd put there herself and began to run towards Mother's Hill.

She was past the point of no return and it was ending tonight.


	10. The Light through the Threshold

_Hiyo! Here we are again…an important piece of the puzzle ready to be slipped into place. I'm not sorry for what you'll read in this chapter…it was necessary! I'll try and have the last chapter by next weekend! Happy reading!_

_**The Scarlet Sky: **__I know. I'm a horrible person now. Rick? Great guy, Rick. I've always respected him. I married him in one of my games and he's a sweetiebear. Good luck and mazetov on your wedding! Thank you so much for your review! Remember to PM me those suspicions, though. I wanna know!_

_**Moonlit Dreaming: **__You are sweet. I'm always worried that it's cheesy. I'm not through killing off characters, though!_

_**Ultra Drama Queen: **__All these people who hate me because of my incessant torturing of poor video game characters! It breaks my poor little heart! No, I'm fine. Don't get too bent out of shape--I promise I'll work it out for you._

_**Like red on a rose: **__Calm down, sweetie! Things are gonna be all right…well…eh…most of them will!_

_**Klutz586: **__Haha thank you!_

_**Gamerzgal: **__Texan? Awesome! I was born in Texas! I know that I'm being a bad bad girl to the folks in Mineral Town. But you just wait, I'll redeem myself, I promise! And I updated in a timely fashion, too! Now you don't have to kill me!_

_**KG.: **__Read on my friend, read on…_

_**Awesome Rapidash: **__Awww I luffles my Awesome Rapidash! Thank you so much! More emotion heading your way!_

_**Ekoaleko: **__Wow…what a compliment! Thanks! I love Juno, too. She's kind of like the comic relief in the tough spots. No funniness here, though. It's pretty serious from here on out. Even so, my next story is gonna be lighthearted, so I won't always be killing people off._

_**1angelette: **__What the heck are you talking about…? -fell off that train a loooong time ago-_

_**Harvest Moon Glows: **__COOKIE! SQUEE! Ooh and it's a la mode, too! How fancy! Thanks for your review! You are very close to the truth, there. Close, but not quite there. Don't be sad. Happiness is around the corner._

CHAPTER TEN: The Light through the Threshold

Cliff rushed into the Inn from the Vineyard, fear in his heart of what he'd find. His wife's scream had shaken him badly, but none of his fears prepared him for the sight that awaited him. _No…no…_he thought, stumbling forward until he was beside Ann. Ann reached out her arm and drew it around his leg, sobbing into it. Without a sound he knelt beside of her and held her tight.

Joanna came running down the steps, an annoyed look on her face. Her first thought was that Ann had seen a mouse, but when she saw the tiny corpse on the table, her heart skipped a few beats. Her hand flew to her mouth as she moved silently towards the table. Her first instinct was to check the baby out, just to make sure that Ann hadn't missed a pulse in her panic. As soon as her hand stretched out, however, the mother rose to her feet with a shriek. "_Don't you touch her!_" She yelled, unceremoniously pulling the child towards herself and grasping it tightly. She pushed off Cliff and ran out the front door, towards the Goddess Pond.

Nothing was right in her mind. The steps she took all melded together and she barely recognized the figure of Gray leaning against the farmhouse, his face in his hands. He looked up as Ann passed and could sense what was wrong. It didn't matter. Ann wouldn't have stopped for the end of time. When she reached the pond, she threw herself the ground, holding Monami in one arm and scrabbling for grass with her other arm. She threw the grass into the water and watched it sink to the bottom. The Goddess didn't come and Ann bit her lip hard and painfully, causing a thin stream of blood to issue forth.

Breathing thin, shallow breaths, Ann stood up and looked towards Mother's Hill. It was her last hope. She stumbled as she began to run up the hill. Her head was pounding and the rocks cut her knee when she fell, still protecting the child's body in her arm, against her heart. She expected to find the pinnacle desolate, empty…but instead she found quite a gathering of girls at the top. They all turned to look at the newcomer. Ann's unfocused eyes didn't immediately recognize any of them and she slumped to the ground, beginning to cry again. Her head of curly red hair fell into her face as she clutched her daughter to her chest, willing the sound of her heart to become Monami's.

One of the women separated herself from the group and walked gently over to Ann, kneeling down in front of her. Ann looked up and found herself staring into a remarkable face. It appeared to be a teenaged girl with medium length platinum hair tumbling over her shoulders. She was slim, barefoot and dressed in a gown of white, pale pink and light yellow. In her hair were tiny rosebuds, floating in the expanse of blonde as if fastened there. Her eyes were a shimmering hazel, wide and endless. One could get lost in those eyes. "Ann." She said quietly. Her voice was high, soft and like an adolescent's. "Ann…she's gone. Give me the child." Something about the way she spoke made Ann relax a bit, but she held Monami all the tighter. "Ann…there's nothing you can do. I will help you, I promise." She was so sincere. Ann let go of her grasp on the baby's body and the teenager lifted the child out her arms as gently as if she was being borne up by the wind.

Cradling Monami as she were a priceless piece of pottery, the girl brought her over to the group, but did not let anyone touch her. "Risa…here she is."

A taller woman walked over to the one holding Monami. She was fair of skin and her eyes were blue. She wore a flared dress of black, tied with a red ribbon. Her hair was brown and tied back with a ribbon that matched the one on her dress. Her face and countenance were majestic and upright. She stared at the baby for a few moments, then turned to a girl who stood away from the group, staring out over the town. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Lumina turned and faced Moririsa, Great Spirit of Death. "Yes." She said, sounding definite and without question.

Cliff suddenly burst onto the scene and went to Ann before ogling all the women standing before him. "Who are you?" He asked. "Why do you have my daughter?"

Perse, who was the one holding Lumina, smiled sadly at him and turned to Moririsa. "You have my permission to take her life."

Cliff and Ann both mouthed the words 'take her life', but before they could say anything, the tall Moririsa walked up to Lumina and took her hands. A darkness drew around them and Lumina began to separate into two parts. From where Cliff and Ann crouched, it looked as though all the color was being drained from the girl's form, leaving behind an opaque figure. Ann's eyes darted over the rest of the Great Spirits to see if this was supposed to be happening and was met with an unsettling sight.

Juno stood erect and emotionless, a redheaded girl in a cream and green dress was closing her eyes and frowning sadly and a wisp of a girl in a gray, raggedy dress was smiling nastily. Beside Juno stood Mercury, the Witch Princess.

She was crying.

Witch Princesses never cried. It was almost a rule.

Yet there stood Mercury, thick, dazzling, iridescent tears falling from her long, light eyelashes. She was sick with the shame of the past.

Moririsa finally let go of Lumina's hands when all of Lumina's color and solidity was contained in a ball of swirling light in the Great Spirit's hands. She stepped away and held the ball of light out to Perse. "I give you permission to take this life and use it as you see fit." She said, her voice low and weary. All was silent as she walked back to Lumina's transparent form. The woman knelt and picked up a rock from the ground. She used the rock to draw a large box in the air. Where she drew the box, the air seemed to melt away and light streamed out.

Figures were clustered around the doorway to the world. They were opaque and shining, just like Lumina. As Ann's eyes adjusted, she began to recognize some of the figures. Camellia was there, waving at her daughter. Ellen was bright and walking again. Lillia could be seen, a healthy glow in her faded cheeks. An old couple was beaming at Lumina and Ann recognized them as Romana and Sebastian--Lumina had described the two in detail. Barley, Saibara…so many others from the past craned their necks for a view of the newest member of their world. A young girl with curly hair was pulled from the box by Moririsa.

Two shapes pushed themselves to the front. The resemblance was clear. They were Kurt and Florence, Cliff and Lumina's parents. Kurt had his arm around his wife's back and as soon as Lumina saw them, Florence opened her arms wide.

Lumina ran into her mother's arms.

The light from the Other World faded away, leaving a surreal darkness over the town and the people on the hill. All that remained was the small girl whom Moririsa had plucked from the throng. Perse, still holding the bundle in her arms, advanced and handed the ball of gyrating light to the girl. The girl pressed it against her chest, smiled and disappeared.

Instantly a loud wailing sound broke through the silence. Perse looked down at the wriggling baby in her arms and smiled a pure smile straight from her heart. With soft steps she approached Ann and held out Monami. "Blessings, Ann." She said.

Ann took the baby and stared at her. Something was different. It was her eyes…they were now gold and flecked, Just like Lumina's. Relief flooded her being and she became dizzy, but Cliff supported her from behind and together they reveled in the joy of having their daughter back.

Then they realized what had happened and looked up to where Lumina had stood minutes before. "It's no use." Juno spoke up, striding forward. "She won't be coming back."

"W…what happened?" Cliff asked shakily.

Juno looked disappointed. "Really…I thought it was rather obvious! I told Lumina that the only way for her to break the curse was to die. She wasn't overly thrilled about that, as any Young One would feel. But you know what she had that so many Young Ones don't? She loved you. I don't know what she wouldn't have done for you. Of course, she was planning on sticking around for a few more days until she could find the words to explain it to you…but the child didn't last as long as we predicted. Once she died, it was only a matter of time before others followed suit, so Lumina hopped to her task." She contemplated the situation. "Amazing girl, that Lumina. Never a complaint out of her mouth. Well, except for that one, but goodness knows she's owed that. It was a simple task once she got here. Moririsa and Perse exchanged permissions and exchanged Lumina's life for Monami's. The ultimate act of love…giving your life away." Juno fell silent.

The redheaded Spirit spoke up. "She's bound to have a few of her aunt's characteristics." She said, gesturing towards the now-asleep baby. "If I were you, I'd invest in a piano."

"Too right, Felicitas. Too right." Juno nodded ceremoniously. "In fact, I might even--"

Her words were cut off by Cliff. "Hey…Eva…what are you doing here?"

It was directed at the shabby girl in the gray dress. Her hair was black, but there wasn't an ounce of gloss or shine in it. Everything about her, her skin, her clothes and her hair were faded and worn. She wore an unpleasant smirk on her face, still there from before. "Hello, Cliff." Her voice was incredible. It was as if twenty girls spoke at once--deep voices, high voices, girly voices, breathless voices…all kinds of voices were as once coming from her mouth.

Juno looked over at the girl sharply. "Eva? What…NO! Eros, you…you…disgusting scoundrel! You were the one playing with Cliff and Kai, weren't you?" She walked over to her opposite, furious. "I ought to punish you! You knew that the place was cursed and you just made it even worse!"

Eros grinned up at Juno. "Come now," She said, her amazing voice cajoling. "all I was doing was having a bit of fun! I mean, those men were practically _begging _to be steered astray!"

"Who all did you try your tricks on?" Felicitas asked, exasperated.

"All of them except the nerdy one. It was most disturbing--I could only change for Kai and Cliff. Do you know what Tim and especially Gray saw the one time I went in front of them? They saw me exactly as their wives were! Imagine that! It was disgusting." She pouted childishly.

Cliff looked lost. "What…? Who are you, Eva?" To his eyes, she was still the pink-haired maid from the times before. She turned to him and unshielded her appearance. He yelped and took a step back. "Who are you?!"

"Eros, the girl who led you astray like a sheep! You were so easy! I could do it again in a heartbeat!" She yelled, still grinning.

Juno intervened then. "Stop! You, Eros, get lost and don't let me hear of you being active until I say so. Go!" Eros flashed one last haughty look at Ann before disappearing.

The other Spirits stared coldly at Cliff. "You _were _frightfully easy to stray." Moririsa said gravely.

"Disgustingly easy." Felicitas remarked.

Juno jumped in, too. "I was ashamed! Try being appreciative of all that Ann does for you! Imagine what you'd be like without her!"

"Nothing!" Felicitas sang.

"Nothing." Juno warned.

Moririsa crossed her arms and glared at him. "I'll be watching you."

Perse stepped in between her sisters and Cliff. "That's enough." She said gently. "Please. Let them rest. It has been a hard road." She turned to Cliff and smiled, her body glowing with an intrinsic light. "Go to your wife. You and she have many things to discuss and night is upon us."

Cliff turned and trotted back to Ann, pulling her up and into his arms gently, whispering words that are nobody's business but he and Ann's own. Together they walked down the hill, leaving the Great Spirits behind to worry about how to fix the damage done on the town.

For Cliff and Ann, the worst was over.


	11. Storm on the Prairie

_Hiyo! Last chapter, my dearies! I'm getting so attached to this story…it's hard to let it go. But there will be an epilogue, so I'm not leaving you completely in the dark. Thank you so much to all of my beloved reviewers…you are my inspiration for everything!_

_**Libra: **__Not much more, but I wouldn't leave you that badly stranded! Imma explain stuff now. _

_**Klutz586: **__Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter, too!_

_**Harvest Moon Glows: **__O. M. G. You can't be serious. I…frickin'…LOVE cookie dough! Ohhh yessss I love it! Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you like Monami. I didn't think that people would be very happy about my exchange._

_**Werewolf559: **__Squee! A new reviewer! Welcome to the nuthouse! Thank you so much for your words…it makes me want to jump around and hug random people! Enjoy this chapter!_

_**Lenga: **__Please, be weird some more! You are quite right, but remember that Elda/Eva/Eros are all the same people. So…Elda IS Eros and therefore hates Juno. More…much more about the goddesses later. Thanks so much for reading my stories…I always feel so nervous about your reviews…_

_**Ultra Drama Queen: **__Uh, oh. On the fence there?_

_**The Scarlet Sky: **__Heh heh heh. Yes, this is the last chapter besides a brief epilogue. Ohhhh I love peaking your mystery sense. _

_**Ekoaleko: **__-sniffs dramatically- You just paid me the highest compliment ever…JK Rowling…wow…very not true, but very very sweet nonetheless. And hahaha! 'Screw Monami' and 'karma devil'…teehee -hugs-_

_**Moonlit Dreaming: **__Awwwww Starreh luffs you. I hope you aren't too attached to the Levines…I'm planning on shaking up their world._

_**Awesome Rapidash: **__I have trouble finding words sufficient to thank you for your review…it makes me so happy reading your words! High praise indeed, coming from you!_

_**Kuruk: **__Don't be too sad, darlin'. Happiness is on it's way for most._

_**Like Red on a Rose: **__Yep! This is the end. Of this story at least, I still have two more MTM stories to go._

_**Gamerzgal: **__You should be Gamerzgal, of course! My update made you squeal? Hooray! Victory!_

_Two things that I found interesting. One, most of you said that you found the whole 'Ann and Cliff the worst was over' part to be very foreboding. That never occurred to me, but I can see what you mean. Second, I think it's funny that you don't believe I'll do something terrible to Claire…_

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Storm on the Prairie

Apart from the Sacchars and Mary, no one in the town ever understood why miracles began happening the morning after Lumina disappeared forever. Gray watched Cliff and Ann pass through Clay Farm with Monami curled in their arms. Lumina never returned behind them.

The next morning Elli's fever broke. Tim could feel his eyes blurring with tears of joy as his wife announced that she was hungry for the first time in a while. Her tousled brown hair was damp with sweat, but her eyes were shining and color had returned to her face. When he took her hands, he could feel her fingers tight on his own, perfectly steady. By that afternoon she was out of bed and at work (against his will, of course).

Karen woke up with a smile on her face and a laugh in her eyes. She had had a pleasant dream and suddenly her outlook on life changed. So what if the baby was a boy? Fabulous! She could teach him to wrestle! She surprised the life out of Rick by fixing an edible breakfast and giving him a kiss on the cheek as soon as he woke up. For the first time in ages, she brushed her hair until it shone, put on makeup and went about her work whistling and daydreaming about the future.

Duke told Manna that he was planning on getting help for his problem. Manna, shocked to the core, agreed quickly and assured her husband that she'd be behind him every step of the way. Together they began to research organizations for alcoholics. Rumors began to spread that they were shutting down the Winery and only selling juice.

Kai and Popuri felt a peace in their hearts that they hadn't felt before. May was a smart girl…precocious and intelligent. She'd be fine. The girl was smart enough to know to call if she needed anything major. Someday they'd see her again…they just knew it. With renewed courage and will to face the day, Kai and Popuri took to the task of explaining the situation to Natsumi. Joanna left Mineral Town that day, also having decided to let her daughter be. She was saddened, but deep inside she knew that she had gravely mishandled May's life and it was time to back off.

Monami thrived. Alex never had a clue about her sister's death and chattered about how she had finally convinced Benji to help she and Cat make the necklace for Carter. Ann and Cliff didn't speak as much as they used to, but all they needed was time. Thanks to Lumina, they now had plenty of just that.

Life was almost perfect…except for one thing. Claire. Her condition had gone too far and her body wasn't strong enough to make a complete comeback. She slowly regained heath, but she found it hard to put in a full day's work on the farm like she used to. Just dealing with the twins and feeding the animals was enough to tire her out. It worried Gray so much that he finally took her up to the Clinic again, just to get Tim's take on the situation. "What do you think?" He asked after the doctor had examined Claire.

Tim studied Gray over the top of his clipboard, his face noncommittal. When he finally answered, the words were slow and deliberate. "I have seen her condition before."

"Really? Where?"

Once more the doctor paused before answering. "Lillia Simons. Claire has the exact same symptoms, blood composition and muscle density that Lillia had. It's simple…Claire has the same disease that Lillia did."

Gray paled. "B-but that means you can treat it, right?"

"No. I never understood this disease, even after performing Mrs. Simon's autopsy."

_Autopsy. Death. _Claire was like Lillia. But…Lillia died. With time…Claire would die too. "Rod." Gray yelled, surprising himself and unnerving Tim.

"Pardon?" Tim asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Rod! The flower, he--he found it, right? He found the flower to cure Lillia…but it was too late, she was dead and he took…took it back with him…" Gray was muttering feverishly. "I've got to find him. He'll have the flower. I've got to go, Tim. Take care of Claire until I get back."

Gray kissed his wife before sprinting out of the Clinic and down the road towards Zack's house to persuade the man to make an emergency trip on his boat. Hope swelled in his heart. Heaven help anyone who got in his way.

-------------------------------

Claire was the subject of much talk and hospitality for the next two weeks. The women would help watch the twins, or would bring over food and the men helped out in fields sometimes or just dropped by the farmhouse to check on the ailing woman. Despite her illness, Claire never shirked in her duties. She worked over and above her energy level and also spent as much time as possible with the children.

Finally a letter arrived in the mail for her. It read:

_Dear Claire,_

_I am sorry that it's taken me so long to find Rod. He apparently likes traveling the world now. I won't be coming back anytime soon. Rod sold the flower to a salesman just to rid himself of the memories it held. You know what? I'm going to find that flower, love! I'm going to find it for you and heal you. Things aren't going to turn out the same way they did with Lillia, I swear. Tell the kids I said hello. I love you, really I do, with all of the heart I have. Be safe._

_Love, _

_Gray_

Claire's heart beat faster as she read the letter. Yes, she would miss Gray terribly, but what she wanted more than anything was to have time on this earth to spend with him. She could wait a little while.

Months passed. Letters would arrive from Gray, detailing his whereabouts and the progress he'd made in tracking the sale of the flower. As time wore on, Claire wished that he'd return and just let natural forces take their toll…but it was no use to wish. He wanted so badly to heal her. Every morning when she woke up she'd sigh a bit, brush away a tear and then plough on with the work she never had a rest from.

Ann watched her best friend from a distance one day and marveled at the situation. It was amazing how history repeats itself. A tired mother, two kids, an illness ended by a flower and a husband away questing for the cure. It was the Simons family all over again. Popuri and Rick empathized with Cat and Benji. They knew what it felt like to be children with a sick, hard-working mother. The two of them took the kids under their wings wordlessly, always the first to volunteer to babysit the twins. Maybe they couldn't completely stave off the pain, but they could be there for the kids when it happened.

-------------------------------------

Karen gave birth soon after. She was a brave mother and didn't make too much protest during the process. Rick nearly fainted, though. When it finally ended, Elli placed the boy in her arms and requested the name to write on the birth certificate.

The new mother looked at her child and felt a love stir in her heart…a new love…that she'd never felt before. "Japet." She said simply, feeling the name come from deep inside her. Rick nodded and joined his wife in gazing at their new son.

------------------------------------

Mercury, standing on Mother's Hill and watching the town, sighed and said, "Look at what happened. We…I…let the Young Ones know of our presence. Our entire existence could have been compromised."

Juno, sitting a ways behind her, nodded. "Indeed. We're getting old Mercury. We're losing our touch."

"Getting old. It's been about ninety…six? Ninety-seven years?"

"Goodness, no. It's been ninety-three."

"Right," Mercury nodded. "so you'll begin your search soon?"

"Search?" Juno asked, a curious look on her face. "No, no, no. I don't have to search."

Mercury scowled. "What do you mean? Of course you have to search. You have to find a proper and fitting girl."

Again Juno shook her head. "I don't have to search. I've already found her."

_**End MTM Book Four**_


	12. Epilogue

_I'm so sad now. Threshold is now officially over, but I'll be coming out with __Die Now Kthnx__ soon. I bet you'll all hate me after this cliffie. _

_**Libra: **__Nope, we've got two more stories left--Elli's and Mary's! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy the epilogue!_

_**Klutz586: **__No, I won't be going in-depth into the Mineral Town kids for a while, if I ever do. But I'll clue you in on what happens to them. As a matter of fact, you'll know about most of them through __Die Now Kthnx__. Thanks so much for your review!_

_**Harvest Moon Glows: **__Don't be too harsh on Gray…he's trying to do what he thinks is best for Claire. Maybe he's wrong…but maybe it'll all work out after all. You won't know for a while._

_**Werewolf559: **__Heh heh. Sometimes I feel bad about the plans I have for certain characters. Thanks for reading!_

_**Ultra Drama Queen: **__Haha! I can live with that Thanks for the awesome review!_

_**The Scarlet Sky: **__I've talked to you so much over PMs that there's not much to say…but…stop that jealousy this instant, understand me, woman?_

_**Ekoaleko: **__Disney-like? WTF? Your review confused me. Not Ann-centric? Well…she was the main character…and I'm sorry to disappoint you, but neither May nor Claire will have another story in the MTM series. The last two belong to Mary and Elli._

_**Moonlit Dreaming: **__Perceptive, you are. Right you may be. Stop speaking like Yoda, I will. Thank you so much for the review! I hope this epilogue tickles your cliffsense._

_**Awesome Rapidash: **__EEEEEEE! Aww thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I just can't tell you how much that means! All my love to you._

_**Cloudy.skye: **__Thanks so much! It means a lot to me that you enjoyed the story as well as took the time to read the other books in the series. Here's your epilogue. Enjoy!_

_**Momo-chan12: **__Wow. I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the reviews!_

_I know that this is short…and I'm sorry. Enjoy!_

EPILOGUE

Six years was not very long when you lived in Mineral Town surrounded by kids who were growing every day. Natsumi was nine years old at that time, adorable and still somewhat catty. She helped Popuri around the house only when told to. Her hair was a darker pink than her mother's and her skin was just a shade lighter than her father's. Time had passed quickly and the Carr family still had not heard a word from May.

Alex was the same age as Natsumi and was spunky and spirited with a face full of freckles and a head of straight red hair. She and the pink-headed girl were still best friends with Cat, who looked to be even lovelier than Natsumi with her long blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Cat and Benji spent much of their time helping their mother, a contrast to Natsumi.

Monami, a little over six, was already very skilled in music. She sat on her piano everyday and worked on the music books that she had imported from the city. She wore glasses and had curly auburn hair that reached halfway down her back. Her personality was a tad sarcastic and reserved, but that was a relief to her parents after having dealt with Alex's boundless energy for nine years.

Benji was an adorable fellow with messy blonde hair and a baby face. He was chagrined to find that his sister was taller than he was and swore to outgrow her soon. His best friends, Casey and Todd, joined him in all types of escapades around the city. Casey at ten years of age was a spontaneous individual who gave Stu's old pranks a run for their money and invented all kinds of places to hide bugs and scare his mother. Todd, eight, was responsible and could be a crybaby sometimes. Both boys were determined to be doctors, just like their parents.

The genius of the town was Japet, however. What a bundle of personality! He had brown hair with golden highlights that glowed in sunlight. His eyes were green and sparkling. No boy in town could beat him at wrestling, despite his tender age of six. He'd grow to be tall and lean, the town could see that. Even with his athletic ability, his real passion was in his studies. The Library was a constant attraction to him, later for more reasons than one, but I can't go into that now. In fact, it's better that I leave Mary's story completely in the dark for the moment.

------------------------------------------------

On a particularly damp morning, Kai awoke early and headed for the outdoors to check on some crab nests he'd noticed the other day. As soon as he opened the door, he almost tripped over a large basket on his doorstep. He looked at it and knew what it was. Carefully and silently he knelt down to read the note pinned to the top of the blankets that covered the basket.

_Her name is Summer._

_--May_

------------------------------------------------

_Who is the father? _

_You'll find out in __Die Now Kthnx_


End file.
